


Message Received

by simonsaysyes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Bored!Stiles, Cum Play, First Time, Humor, M/M, Rimming, Slow Build, bottom!Derek, possibly a drop of angst, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 27,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsaysyes/pseuds/simonsaysyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott has made new friends. Stiles is left alone and bored. </p><p>Why not text Derek!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [У вас новое сообщение](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281568) by [WerantoAvalon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerantoAvalon/pseuds/WerantoAvalon)



> unbetaed. you have thus been warned.

**Day 1**

 

Stiles [7:03pm]

\- Hey

 

Derek [7:09pm]

\- ?

 

Stiles [7:10pm]

\- A question mark is not a proper reply when someone says hello.

 

Stiles [7:13pm]

-Were u raised by wolves or something !

 

Stiles [7:17pm]

\- Lets try this again. Hello Derek

 

Derek [7:22pm]

\- What do you want

 

Stiles [7:23pm]

\- I’m bored

 

Derek [7:24pm]

\- Go bug Scott

 

Stiles [7:25pm]

\- He’s with Allison

 

Stiles [7:25pm]

\- So. Entertain me!

 

Derek [7:32pm]

\- No.

 

 Stiles [7:33pm]

Come on! It’s not like you’re doing anything important all alone in your creepy lair

 

Stiles [7:35pm]

Stop scowling at the phone.

 

Derek [7:38pm]

-I do not scowl

 

Stiles [7:40pm]

-Yeah u do.  Scowl, glare, brood, frown, declare you’re the alpha, check out my fine ass. These are things u do on a daily basis.

 

Derek [7:42pm]

\- I do not brood!

 

Stiles [7:43pm]

\- Wow that’s the one u pick to focus on.

 

Stiles [7:47pm]

\- Soooo what is it about my ass that u like?

 

Stiles [7:53pm]

\- Derek?

 

Stiles [8:32pm]

\- Come on I am dying of boredom here

 

**Day 2**

 

Stiles [8:48pm]

\- If u had a limb cut off would it grow back?

 

Derek [8:56pm]

\- Did Scott lose an arm?

 

Stiles [8:59pm]

\- No! Why would u think that!

 

Stiles [8:59pm]

\- I was just thinking it would be cool. And gross. Probably more gross than cool.

 

Stiles [9:06pm]

\- Do u watch supernatural?

 

Derek [9:09pm]

\- Is you annoying me going to become a nightly thing?

 

Stiles [9:11pm]

\- Do u even know what a tv is?

 

Derek [9:12pm]

\- ? Why wouldn’t I?  I even know what Supernatural is.

 

Stiles [9:12pm]

\- Are u a Dean girl or a Sam girl?

 

Derek [9:15pm]

\- Depends on the season. Soulless Sam was pretty hot.

 

Stiles [9:16pm]

\- … ok who are u and what have u done with Derek?

 

Derek [9:17pm]

\- What?

 

Stiles [9:18pm]

-You actually answered to my non-werewolf related question!

 

Stiles [9:22pm]

\- I think we’re making progress in ur conversational skills.

 

Derek [9:31pm]

-Go away Stiles.

 

Stiles [9:35pm]

-But u were doing so well!

 

**Day 3**

 

Stiles  [5:21pm]

\- Why are teachers so against students talking in class?

 

Derek [5:37pm]

\- Scott with Allison again?

 

Stiles [5:41pm]

\- No he’s with Isaac

 

Derek [5:59pm]

\- You could hang out with them

 

Stiles [6:00pm]

\- Isaac doesn’t really like me

 

Derek [6:02pm]

\- You just take some getting use to

 

Stiles [6:04pm]

\- Wow did u just say something nice to me? Hell hath frozen over!

 

Derek [6:05pm]

\- Why can’t I say something nice or answer a question without you patronizing me?

 

Stiles [6:06pm]

\- Sorry, humor is my default defense mechanism

 

Derek [6:10pm]

\- Me acting according to your human standards causes you to become defensive?

 

_Stiles_ _[6:17pm]_

_-unsent- To Sourwolf: It’s to stop myself from flirting with you –deleted-_


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Day 4**

 

Stiles [6:31pm]

\- You need a nickname. You know, other than sourwolf

 

Stiles [6:37pm]

\- Derecko!

 

Stiles [6:38pm]

\- Der-der

 

Stiles [6:39pm]

\- Berry Derry

 

Stiles [6:40pm]

-Derk the Jerk who is ignoring me.

 

Derek [6:41pm]

\- Stambles.

 

Stiles [6:42pm]

\- Stambles?

 

Derek [6:43pm]

\- Stiles rambles.

 

Stiles [6:44pm]

\- Awwww u made a funny :)

 

Derek [6:45pm]

\- You must have someone else you can annoy to death

 

Stiles [6:47pm]

\- nah

 

Derek [6:48pm]

\- Scott is your only friend?

 

Stiles [6:50pm]

\- I’ve never really had the need for any other than Scott

 

Derek [6:53pm]

\- Right. Need. It’s not because you’re so spastic that people avoid you by fear of being hit in the face by a flailing arm

 

Stiles [6:57pm]

\- U know wat, screw u! At least I’m capable of living with the rest of civilization while ur hiding out alone in a broken down house.

 

_Derek_ _[6:58pm]_

_-unsent- I like that you’re spastic –deleted-_

**Day 5**

 

Stiles [7:16pm]

-I swear if you do not come over right now to play xbox and kill some locust with me I will disown you

 

Scott [7:20pm]

\- I’ll be right over :P

 

**Day 6**

 

Scott [9:27pm]

-What the hell is the answer for #11 ?

 

Stiles [9:31pm]

-The square root of pie

 

Scott [9:32pm]

-That doesn’t help! Come on I wanna get this homework done so I can go to sleep!

 

Stiles [9:34pm]

-Ya should have started it earlier my man.

 

Scott [9:34pm]

-Couldn’t. Derek met me after practice

 

Stiles [9:38pm]

-Why are u hanging out with the asshole?

 

Scott [9:39pm]

-Wolfy stuff

 

Scott [9:43pm]

-He asked about ur bruise. I think he thought it was a hickey

 

Stiles [9:44pm]

\- Why does everyone think that! Oh well, fake street-cred for Stiles! 

 

Scott [9:45pm]

-The real question is y would Derek care if u had a hickey?

 

Stiles [9:48pm]

\- Who knows dude that guy is weird

 

…

 

Derek [10:28pm]

-Where did you get the bruise?

 

Stiles[10:33pm]

-  1: stalking is illegal. 2: Why the hell do u care.

 

Derek [10:34pm]

\- I wasn’t stalking you I was meeting Scott.

 

Stiles [10:35pm]

\- That doesn’t explain why u decided to stare me down so much u noticed a small bruise on my neck

 

Derek [10:40pm]

\- I wasn’t staring you down! I was trying to get Scotts attention from across the field and you were standing right next to him!

 

Derek [10:40pm]

\- And it’s not that small so it’s hard to miss

 

Derek [10:47pm]

\- Scott said you got in a fight. What happened?

 

Derek [10:56pm]

\- Stop ignoring me Stiles!

 

Derek [11:03pm]

\- Look I’m sorry about the other day

 

Derek  [11:07pm]

\- Being funny is your defense mechanism. Being mean is mine ok

 

Stiles [11:14pm]

-Whoa dude sorry my dad just got home. We were talking. He decided my hickey-looking bruise merited the sex talk. Most awkward talk ever.

 

Stiles [11:17pm]

-And bout the other day, no worries. I’m used to ur general attitude

 

Stiles [11:21pm]

\- And the bruise is from wrestling with Scott. He flipped me over and I landed on the xbox controller. I bruise easily

 

Stiles [11:22pm]

-But don’t tell anyone. I’m going with the ‘it is indeed a hickey’ lie.

 

Derek [11:23pm]

-Who would I tell?

 

Derek [11:27pm]

\- Aren’t you a little old to receive the sex talk?

 

Stiles [11:28pm]

\- I don’t think he’s ever seen a need for it. It’s not like anyone has ever been interested in me in that way

 

Derek [11:30pm]

\- Just finish this year then you get to go to uni where everyone will be falling for you

 

Stiles [11:32pm]

\- Ha! right

 

Derek [11:35pm]

-People in high school are to busy minding their public image to notice how hot the funny spastic kid is.

 

Stiles [11:16pm]

\- I’m really happy u can’t see me right now

 

Derek [11:17pm]

\- ?

 

Stiles [11:17pm]

\- My face is doing its best at imitating a tomato

 

Derek [11:18pm]

\- Aw did I make you blush?

 

Stiles [11:20pm]

\- You pretty much referred to me as being hot! How was that not going to make me blush

 

Derek [11:21pm]

\- We need to work on your self-esteem

 

Stiles [11:22pm]

\- Easy for the perfectly sculpted Greek god to say.

 

Derek [11:23pm]

\- Is it a crime to work out?

 

Stiles [11:25pm]

\- That is so what you do all day isn’t it! Work out so you can prance around without a shirt all the time. 

 

Derek [11:26pm]

\- Prance?

 

Stiles [11:27pm]

\- Strut?

 

Stiles [11:27pm]

\- Swagger?

 

Stiles [11:28pm]

\- Ok ok how about prowl the streets exuding pheromones the ladies can’t resist

 

Derek [11:32pm]

\- If my manliness bothers you, you don’t have to look.

 

Stiles [11:37pm]

\- Don’t have to…doesn’t mean I don’t want to…

 

Stiles [11:45pm]

\- Derek?

 

Derek [11:46pm]

\- Sorry I was stuck staring at my phone

 

Stiles [11:46pm]

\- In disgust?

 

Derek [11:47pm]

\- No…in surprise?

 

Stiles [11:48pm]

\- With a question mark lol

 

Derek [11:48pm]

\- Right

 

Derek [11:49pm]

\- I’m going to go for a run now

 

Stiles [11:51pm]

\- Aight sourwolf go be one with nature

 

Derek [11:52pm]

\- Anyways it’s past your bedtime

 

Stiles [11:53pm]

\- Ha. Ha.

 

Stiles [11:55pm]

\- Good night

 

Derek [11:56pm]

\- G’night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 7**

 

Derek most certainly did not spend the day constantly checking his cell.

 

**Day 8**

 

Stiles [7:03pm] 

\- Hey

 

Derek [7:11pm]

\- Hey

 

Stiles [7:14pm]

\- Did u miss me?

 

Derek [7:15pm]

\- No

 

Stiles [7:17pm]

\- Were u at least worried? I might have been dead

 

Derek [7:18pm]

\- You were having a sleep over at Scotts. Death by pillow fight?

 

Stiles [7:19pm]

\- How do you know I was at Scotts?

 

Derek [7:20pm]

\- Could smell it

 

Stiles [7:20pm]

\- Dude.

 

Derek [7:22pm]

\- What

 

Stiles [7:23pm]

\- Remember how stalking is illegal?

 

Derek [7:25pm]

\- I drove by on my way to the grocery store. I can’t help it if my abilities pick up scents.

 

Stiles [7:31pm]

\- So let me get this straight. You don’t actually hide in corners creeping peoples homes AND you go to the grocery store instead of hunting down poor unsuspecting deer?

 

Derek [7:33pm]

\- You’re an idiot

 

Stiles [7:34pm]

\- Do you at least bathe in rivers?

 

Derek [7:37pm]

\- No! …well not always

 

Stiles [7:41pm]

\- :)

 

**Day 9**

 

Stiles [8:12pm]

\- Hey

 

Derek [8:19pm]

\- Hey

 

Stiles [8:21pm]

\- how was your pack meeting

 

Derek [8:22pm]

\- fine. You and scott should come to them

 

Stiles [8:23pm]

\- I’m human and Scott’s aint interested bizznatch

 

Derek [8:24pm]

\- Was that suppose to be English ?

 

Stiles [8:25pm]

\- What do you even do in these meetings?

 

Derek [8:26pm]

\- Teach and train

 

Stiles [8:27pm]

\- And exude alphaness

 

Derek [8:28pm]

\- How do you go from using bizznatch to exude?

 

Stiles [8:29pm]

\- It’s a skill my friend.

 

Stiles [8:36pm]

\- So what do u really do when ur not being a werewolf

 

Stiles [8:39pm]

\- Come on tell Stiles!

 

Stiles [8:45pm]

\- I promise not to not tell anyone if u watch old lady soaps all day

 

Derek [8:47pm]

\- I’ve been looking at universities

 

Stiles [8:47pm]

\- Seriously! Dude that’s awesome

 

Derek [8:48pm]

\- Whatever

 

Stiles [8:49pm]

\- Ok I see we are not making a big deal out of this.

 

Derek [8:50pm]

\- No. We are not.

 

Stiles [8:52pm]

\- Right. I didn’t even know u owned a computer

 

Derek [8:53pm]

\- What does that have to do with anything?

 

Stiles [8:54pm]

\- Well looking up universities involves a computer :P

 

Stiles [8:55pm]

\- Omg unless u go to the public library! I bet the librarian lusts over u! You should take out a book on tantric sex just to mess with her

 

Derek [8:57pm]

\- I just look it up on my phone

 

Stiles [8:58pm]

\- What! Dude have u seen some of the university sites!

 

Stiles [8:59pm]

\- I swear navigating some of those and figuring out their admissions process is a test of ur intelligence. If u can’t figure out where admissions is on the site you don’t get in!

 

Stiles [8:59pm]

\- Either there are too many drop down menus or there are too little! 

 

Stiles [9:00pm]

\- And once u finally find it, it’s a giant list of hoops you must jump through

 

Derek [9:01pm]           

\- Get to the point Stiles

 

Stiles [9:02pm]           

\- We are getting u a laptop.

 

Derek [9:03pm]           

\- We?

 

Stiles [9:04pm]           

\- I would say u go get yourself one but I don’t trust u’ll actually get ur lazy wolf ass into a computer store

 

Derek [9:05pm]           

\- How did I become lazy all of a sudden?

 

Stiles [9:06pm]           

\- Don’t change the subject. Me. You. Laptop buying. Tomoro after school.

 

Derek [9:06pm]           

\- I’m busy

 

Stiles [9:07pm]           

\- u will meet me at the mall after school. This is not open for discussion.

 

Derek [9:09pm]           

\- Clearly I haven’t threatened you enough lately.

 

Stiles [9:10pm]           

\- u can slam me against a wall at the mall

 

Derek [9:12pm]           

\- Fine

 

Stiles [9:14pm]           

\- Really?

 

Derek [9:17pm]           

\- If it gets you to shut up

 

**Day 10**

Scott [5:51pm]           

\- Were you at the mall with Derek?

 

Stiles [5:56pm]           

\- Yeah

 

Scott [5:58pm]           

\- Yeah? Not gonna give me a reason? I thought we didn’t like him

 

Stiles [6:00pm]           

\- He’s not that bad

 

Scott [6:01pm]           

\- What’s going on?

 

Stiles [6:02pm]           

\- He needed my help getting a laptop.

 

Stiles [6:03pm]           

\- I think he wants to be able to research stuff himself instead of asking me

 

Scott [6:04pm]           

\- Ha! I give him a day attempting it until he comes back grovelling at your feet for help

 

Stiles [6:05pm]           

\- lol!!!!! What can I say. Some growl. Some maul. I research!

 

 

…

 

 

Derek [6:38pm]           

\- Why the hell did you make me get a mac!

 

Stiles [6:40pm]           

\- It’s shiny

 

Derek [6:41pm]           

\- It’s not cooperating

 

Stiles [6:42pm]           

\- You’ve had it for like 5 minutes! Give it some time

 

Stiles [6:43pm]           

\- Let it speak to you. Be one with the mac.

 

Derek [6:46pm]           

\- It can be one with the wall.

 

Derek [6:47pm]           

\- Why does it want me to name it???

 

Stiles [6:48pm]           

\- Omg ur this annoyed with it and you haven’t even finished setting it up!

 

Stiles [6:49pm]           

\- No wonder ur betas fought ur authority the first year. You have zero patience.

 

Derek [6:50pm]           

\- I’ll just call it Laptop

 

Stiles [6:51pm]           

\- No come on this is an important decision.

 

Derek [6:52pm]           

\- It’s a laptop.

 

Stiles [6:53pm]           

\- Lupin

 

Derek [6:54pm]           

\- No.

 

Stiles [6:55pm]           

\- McGrowl

 

Derek [6:56pm]           

\- No.

 

Stiles [6:57pm]           

\- Mac-anthrope

 

Stiles[6:57pm]           

\- She-wolf

 

Stiles[6:57pm]           

\- Beta

 

Stiles [6:57pm]           

-  Stiles 2.0

 

Stiles [6:57pm]           

\- The silver bullet

 

Derek [7:01pm]

\- That’s it I’m coming over to hit you

 

Derek [7:01pm]

\- With my laptop

 

Stiles [7:03pm]

\- Torture device

 

Stiles [7:04pm]

\- Rainbows and kitties

 

Derek [7:05pm]

\- STILES

 

Stiles [7:06pm]

\- Finnnnne name it what you want! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started writing this chapter...and sorta just kept writing. Oops. Here, have a long chapter!

 

**Day 11**

 

Stiles to Derek [5:41pm]

\- hey

 

Stiles to Derek [5:56pm]

\- Are you back to ignoring me?

 

Stiles to Derek  [6:12pm]

\- Hello?

 

Stiles to Scott [6:25pm]

\- Wanna frag some baddies?

 

Stiles to Scott [6:38pm]

\- Scott? Xbox? yes? no?

 

Stiles to Scott [6:43pm]

\- Earth to Scott!

 

Stiles to Isaac [6:51pm]

\- Is Scott with u?

 

Stiles to Scott [7:22pm]

\- Where the hell is everyone?

 

Stiles to Scott [7:37pm]

\- Is it let’s ignore Stiles day?

 

Stiles to Scott [7:43pm]

\- Scott. Dude. Bro. My man.

 

Stiles to Scott [7:45pm]

\- If ur dead you better come back as a ghost so I can kill u!

 

Stiles to Derek [7:52pm]

\- Y am I always out of the loop!

 

…

 

 

Scott [8:27pm]

\- Sorry! D + P showed up. Some thing about a witch

 

Stiles [8:30pm]

\- Peter is back in town?

 

Scott [8:31pm]

\- Yeah Derek didn’t look to happy bout it

 

Stiles [8:33pm]

\- And there’s a witch. Of course there’s a witch. Why not!

 

Stiles [8:33pm]

\- Will it ever be normal again?

 

Scott [8:34pm]

\- Prob not. Sorry

 

Stiles [8:35pm]

\- Oh well. Atleast it’s not boring!

 

 

….

 

 

Derek [9:07pm]

\- A witch is passing through town. She doesn’t want any trouble so there shouldn’t be any issues.

 

Stiles [9:10pm]

\- Aight.

 

Derek [9:11pm]

\- Don’t go pissing her off

 

Stiles [9:16pm]

\- Aw come on! I was just thinking hey there’s a witch how bout I go find her and ask if I can ride her broom

 

Derek [9:17pm]

\- STILES! DO NOT.

 

Stiles [9:18pm]

\- Chill! I will stay away from any witchy looking thing.

**Day 12**

 

Stiles [3:57pm]

\- No one told me the witch was a hot brunette!

 

Derek [4:00pm]

\- What did you do!

 

Stiles [4:03pm]

\- Calm down. I should have known something was up when a hot chick started flirting with me

 

Derek [4:04pm]

\- What. Did. You. Do.

 

Stiles [4:06pm]

\- Nothing! She flirted. Asked if I wanted to go play and ran her fingers down my arm

 

Stiles [4:06pm]

-There were actual sparks!

  
  
Stiles [4:07pm]

\- I just told her I was gay. She gave me a little smile, patted my head and walked away

 

Stiles [4:07pm]

\- Who the hell pats someone’s head?

 

Derek [4:08pm]

\- So you didn’t piss her off?

 

Stiles [4:09pm]

\- No. Have a little faith!

 

Stiles [4:15pm]

\- uve been moody…well moody-er. Is it Peter or the witch getting ur panties all up in a bunch?

 

Derek [4:15pm]

\- I do not wear panties!

 

Stiles [4:16pm]

\- Boxers? Briefs?

 

Derek [4:16pm]

\- I’m starting to think Peters’ sole purpose in life is to annoy me more than you do.

 

Stiles [4:17pm]

\- Or do u go commando?

 

Derek [4:18pm]

\- Nope. No one can annoy me more than you do

 

Stiles [4:19pm]

\- :P

 

Stiles [4:22pm]

\- Just give Peter a mission to go on or something. Send him to Canada

 

Stiles [4:23pm]

\- Actually no that would be mean to Canadians.

 

Stiles [4:24pm]

\- Send him to Antarctica.

 

Derek [4:25pm]

\- He might eat the penguins

 

Stiles [4:25pm]

\- Good!

 

Derek [4:26pm]

\- You hate penguins??? They’re adorable!

 

Stiles [4:28pm]

\- ok hold up, u think something is adorable! I am so using that for future blackmail.

 

Stiles [4:29pm]

\- And penguins are evil. It’s the way they waddle. It unnerves me

 

Derek [4:31pm]

\- You stand up to werewolves on a daily basis yet you’re afraid of penguins?

 

Stiles [4:32pm]

\- They waddle!

 

Stiles [4:33pm]

\- And they have permanent suits on! Like perfect little waddling assassins.

 

Derek [4:34pm]

\- You’re insane

 

Stiles [4:35pm]

\- I know :)

 

Derek [4:36pm]

\- :)

 

Derek [4:38pm]

\- I gtg….possibly kill Peter…again

 

Stiles [4:39pm]

\- Ok. But stay away from penguins!

 

Derek [4:41pm]

\- Will do.

 

…

 

Scott [5:17pm]

\- Derek said you met the witch?

 

Scott [5:18pm]

\- We’re not even going to talk about y u told Derek first!

 

Scott [5:19pm]

\- R u ok?

 

Stiles [5:21pm]

\- She just wanted a piece of The Stiles but I told her I was gay so she backed off

 

Scott [5:22pm]

\- Oh cool

 

Scott [5:24pm]

\- So…are you?

 

Stiles [5:25pm]

\- Am I what?

 

Scott [5:28pm]

\- Gay?

 

Scott [5:28pm]

\- It’s cool if u are I wouldn’t care u know like u can tell me s’all good either way

 

Stiles [5:32pm]

\- Maybe?

 

Stiles [5:32pm]

\- And I dunno…maybe bi?

 

Stiles [5:32pm]

\- It’s not like I’ve had much experience if any with either gender

 

Stiles [5:33pm]

\- Why are you asking me this through text!

 

Stiles [5:33pm]

\- Who does that!

 

Stiles [5:33pm]

\- Ur spose to be my besty!

 

Scott [5:34pm]

\- I know jerk move…

 

Scott [5:36pm]

\- Ive just been wondering lately…u don’t talk bout Lydia anymore n well the way uve been looking at some guys

 

Scott [5:37pm]

\- How bout u come over for some xbox?

 

Stiles [5:38pm]

\- I’m assuming that’s code for ‘sorry Stiles come over we’ll have a proper awkward conversation”

 

Scott [5:39pm]

\- Yeah. Plus I get to see how red ur face turns

 

Stiles [5:40pm]

\- Ur an ass.

 

Scott [5:41pm]

\- Just come over!

 

Stiles [5:42pm]

\- Heading out now!

 

Scott [5:43pm]

\- I’ll order pizza

 

….

 

 

Scott [10:22pm]

\- Ok how bout we get you a hot make out session

 

Scott [10:23pm]

\- Danny mentioned theres gonna be a rave this sat

 

Stiles [10:26pm]

\- Since when are we rave people?

 

Scott [10:27pm]

\- Could be fun

 

Scott [10:28pm]

\- Allison says to wear that black t-shirt that actually fits you

 

Stiles [10:29pm]

\- You mean the one that’s too small?

 

Scott [10:33pm]

-She says that’s why you should wear it. And I’m suppose to wink. ;)

 

Stiles [10:34pm]

-U r so whipped

 

Scott [10:34pm]

-Wtv

 

Scott [10:36pm]

\- Erica and Isaac are going. so it’s on

 

Stiles [10:36pm]

\- Like Donkey Kong!

 

 

**Day 13**

 

Stiles [9:07am]

\- Stupid supply teacher

 

Stiles [9:12am]

\- Apparently me n Scott were being to chatty so now I get to sit all alone in a corner

 

Stiles [9:23am]

-Not fair

 

Stiles [9:36am]

\- Borrrrrrred

 

Derek [10:18am]

\- Good for you

 

Stiles [10:21m]

\- Did you just wake up?

 

Derek [10:29am]

\- So?

 

Stiles [10:30am]

\- Lazy.

 

Derek [10:35am]

\- You know you would sleep in if you didn’t have school!

 

Stiles [10:36am]

\- True

 

Stiles [10:39am]

\- Alright gotta go to pay attention to  class ttyl

 

 

….

 

 

Stiles [4:51pm]

\- U know ur puppies are going to a rave tomoro?

 

Derek [4:54pm]

\- Yeh. I’m their alpha, not their parent.

 

Stiles [4:59pm]

\- Ur underaged puppies.

 

Derek [5:00pm]

\- Why do you care?

 

Stiles [5:03pm]

\- Cause they’re making me go with them!

 

Derek [5:05pm]

\- Haha that is going to be priceless. Take pictures.

 

Stiles [5:08pm]

\- Hey u never know! Maybe I’ll be king of the rave!

 

Derek [5:13pm]

\- I’m sure you will

 

Stiles [5:14pm]

\- And anyways Scott n Allison will be there

 

Derek [5:15pm]

\- They might ditch you

 

Stiles [5:17pm]

\- Nah his plan is to find me someone to make out with!

 

Stiles [5:29pm]

\- So has the witch left town?

 

Derek [5:33pm]

\- Yeah

 

Stiles [5:37pm]

\- Cool

 

…

 

Scott [7:21pm]

\- Dude Derek is trying to forbid the pack from going to the rave!

 

Stiles [7:22pm]

\- Really?

 

Scott [7:23pm]

-Yeah tell him to loosen up! Isaac and Erica really want to go  

 

Scott [7:24pm]

\- I think Isaac might try to make a move on her

 

Stiles [7:25pm]

\- Y do I have to be the 1 to talk to D?

 

Scott [7:26pm]

\- Cause ur the only one who manages to properly talk back to him

 

Scott [7:26pm]

-Ur like the Derek whisperer!

 

Stiles [7:27pm]

\- Ha it also gets me 160% more threats than the rest of u!

 

 Scott [7:29pm]

\- Please!

 

Scott [7:31pm]

-  *puppy eyes*

 

Stiles [7:32pm]

\- Fine!

 

…

 

 

Stiles [7:58pm]

\- Let the pups go out and play

 

Derek [8:01pm]

\- I thought you wanted me to not let them play?

 

Stiles [8:02pm]

\- I thought u didn’t care if they did

 

Derek [8:05pm]

\- I don’t

 

Stiles [8:06pm]

\- …so???? Come on Isaac wants to hit on Erica

 

Derek [8:07pm]

\- Isaac hits on Erica all the time. He’s just not good at it.

 

Stiles [8:09pm]

\- Which is y the rave is the perfect cover for him to make a proper move!

 

Derek [8:10pm]

-Romantic.

 

Derek [8:11pm]

\- So everyone is going to the rave to make out with everyone else?

 

Stiles [8:12pm]

\- It’s a rave Derek. Not an orgy.

 

Stiles [8:16pm]

-Wait is that ur problem?

 

Derek [8:18pm]

\- Is what?

 

Stiles [8:19pm]

-U were perfectly fine with them going until I mentioned making out.

 

Stiles [8:21pm]

\- Do u not want me to hook up with someone?

 

Stiles [8:22pm]

\- I mention it, u stop texting

 

Stiles [8:23pm]

\- next thing I know ur trying to stop ur pack cause I said it would stop me from going

 

Stiles [8:24pm]

\- I’m not stupid Derek!

 

Stiles [8:24pm]

\- What is ur problem!

 

Derek [8:25pm]

\- It’s not a good idea

 

Stiles [8:26pm]

\- I just want to make out! It’s not like im going to get down and dirty in the mensroom

 

Stiles [8:27pm]

\- Are u worried about my virtue?

 

Stiles [8:28pm]

\- Cause im kinda tired of its existence to be honest

 

Derek [8:33pm]

\- So you’re just going to go out and slut it up with the first warm body who’ll have you?

 

Stiles [8:34pm]

\- Why do u care so much!

  
  
Stiles [8:37pm]

\- Come on. Tell me Derek. What is it to u?

 

_Derek [8:38pm]_

_-unsent- I’m jealous ok! –deleted-_

_Derek [8:40pm]_

_-unsent- I want it to be me –deleted-_

Derek  [8:42pm]

\- Nothing. Do what you want.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next - drunk texting! Because I can.
> 
> Also, thanks to those who left comments. You are all fantastic!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out slightly crackier than intended

 

**Day 14**

 

Stiles [12:14am]

\- derrrrrrrrrrrrrke

 

Derek [12:21am]

\- Stiles

 

Stiles [12:28am]

\- hi

 

Derek [12:30am]

\- what do you want

 

Stiles [12:36am]

\- wat dnnt i ant meow

 

Derek [12:37am]

\- how drunk are you

 

Stiles [12:41am]

\- dnooo ths guy keepp givn me dinks

 

Derek [12:42am]

\- you’re taking drinks from a stranger ?

 

Stiles [12:44am]

\- heh

 

Derek [12:45am]

\- Stiles where is Scott

 

Stiles [12:47am]

\- u wer rit he ditchefd me 4 ali

 

Derek [12:48am]

\- ok so

 

Derek [12:48am]

\- you are alone at a rave taking drinks from a stranger ?

 

Stiles [12:50am]

\- ur so smart

 

Stiles [12:50am]

\- so so samrt

 

Derek [12:51am]

\- Im near by, Im coming to get you and driving you home

 

Stiles [12:54am]

\- i got ma jeee

 

Derek [12:55am]

\- You drove there then drank? Giant. Idiot.

 

Stiles [12:58am]

\- Sory dad

 

Derek [12:59am]

\- Just stop drinking. I’ll drive you and your jeep home and run back to get my car later

 

Stiles [1:05am]

\- u gonna savme

 

Stiles [1:10am]

\- meow

 

Derek [1:11am]

\- almost there

 

Derek [1:14am]

\- Just dont move I’ll find you

 

 

 

Stiles [1:20am]

\- derrrrrrrek

 

Stiles [1:21am]

\- y u ignoring me

 

Stiles [1:22am]

\- i cant heer uuu

 

Stiles [1:22am]

\- derrrrrrekkkkkkkkk

 

Derek [1:23am]

\- omg stiles I am sitting right beside you stop texting and stop ignoring me when I talk

 

Stiles [1:24am]

\- no textin s,easier I can igore ur hot face

 

Stiles [1:25am]

\- when I look at u I trn into a ball of sexual fusstra tion

 

Stiles [1:26am]

\- derekkk

 

Derek [1:27am]

\- Stiles! could you at least turn autocorrect on

 

Stiles [1:28am]

\- texing wile drivin is dangerus

 

Derek [1:29am]

\- then stop texting and talk

 

Stiles [1:35am]

\- attacking me while driving even more dangerous

 

Derek [1:37am]

\- you wouldn’t turn your autocorrect on and I’ve had enough deciphering for the night

 

Stiles [1:39am]

\- thanks for getting me

 

Stiles [1:40am]

\- I didn’t hear you

 

Derek [1:41am]

\- you’re welcome. idiot.

 

Derek [1:43am]

\- is your dad home

 

Stiles [1:43am]

\- nope

 

Stiles [1:44am]

\- stop being so ruff with the gear shift

 

Derek [1:45am]

\- it’s a piece of crap

 

Stiles [1:46am]

\- be smooth, gentle, butter her up so she’ll submit

 

Stiles [1:47am]

\- why are you looking at me like that ?

 

Stiles [2:06am]

\- You smell good

 

Stiles [2:07am]

\- say something

 

Derek [2:08m]

\- We’re at your house. I’m bringing you in

 

 

**Day 15**

 

Stiles [1:09pm]

\- hey

 

Derek [1:13pm]

\- hey

 

Stiles [1:17pm]

\- thanks for bringing me home yesterday

 

Derek [1:20pm]

\- don’t mention it

 

Stiles [1:21pm]

\- u didnt have to stay the entire night

 

Stiles [1:22pm]

\- and u didnt have to sneak out at 5am

 

Derek [1:28pm]

\- …

 

Derek [1:28pm]

\- um

 

Derek [1:29pm]

\- I didnt realise you were aware I was still there

 

Stiles [1:32pm]

\- when a giant oaf gets off ur bed at 5am u tend to notice

 

Derek [1:33pm]

\- have you read through the texts you sent last night ?

 

Stiles [1:34pm]

\- I’m not sure I want to

 

Derek [1:34pm]

\- You meowed a couple of times

 

Stiles [1:35pm]

\- Ok that’s not so bad!

 

Derek [1:36pm]

\- You also told me to butter up your stick and coax it into submission.

 

Stiles [1:37pm]

\- OMG Warn a guy before saying something like that! I spilled coffee

 

Derek [1:39pm]

\- You’re the one that said it, I’m just repeating it

 

Stiles [1:40pm]

\- You are enjoying my pain way too much

 

Derek [1:41pm]

\- I really am

 

Derek [1:41pm]

\- You also nuzzled up against my shoulder while I was driving you home

 

Stiles [1:42pm]

\- If ull excuse me im going to go die of shame

 

Derek [1:43pm]

\- Oh you have nothing to be ashamed of 

 

Stiles [1:44pm]

\- _______\o/_______

 

Derek [1:45pm]

\- What ?

 

Stiles [1:45pm]

\- That’s me drowning in ur sarcasm

 

Derek [1:46pm]

\- Come on let’s talk more about how hot I am

 

Stiles [1:49pm]

\- ____/\\________\o/_________

 

Stiles [1:59pm]

\- A wild shark has appeared! Maybe it’ll eat me.

 

Stiles [2:00pm]

\- Put me out of my misery

 

Derek [2:03pm]

\- Only I’m allowed to bite you

 

Stiles [2:04pm]

\- omg cannot process

 

Stiles [2:05pm]

\- I am way to hung over for this

 

Derek [2:06pm]

\- Drink some water and go back to sleep it’ll pass

 

Stiles [2:10pm]

\- Oh blanket you are my only friend

 

 

…

 

 

Scott [3:29pm]

\- Hey you alright?

 

Stiles [3:32pm]

\- Me and u r not on speaking terms.

 

Scott [3:35pm]

\- Im sorry about ditching u!

 

Stiles [3:37pm]

\- Douche move.

 

Scott [3:38pm]

\- I know I just got caught up in Allison

 

Scott [3:39pm]

\- Look I’ll make it up to u I promise!

 

Scott [3:42pm]

\- At least u got home ok

 

Stiles [3:43pm]

\- Yeah because Derek freaking Hale came and saved me from my drunken self

 

Scott [3:44pm]

\- Oh shit really?

 

Stiles [3:44pm]

\- Yes so u better come up with the best way ever to make it up to me

 

Stiles  [3:45pm]

\- Because having the guy who constantly threatens u come and save u because ur best friend is off making out with his girl is so not cool!

 

Scott [3:46pm]

\- I’ll think of something!!! Fuck dude I’m sorry

  

**Day 16**

 

Stiles [8:47pm]

\- hey

 

Derek [8:53pm]

\- what ?

 

Stiles [8:55pm]

\- oh ho ! ladies and gentlemen we are back to being uncivilised

 

Stiles [8:57pm]

\- I was thinking you were being far too nice lately. It was getting suspicious

 

Derek [8:58pm]

\- you threw skittles at me during the pack meeting !

 

Stiles [9:00pm]

\- u told me i could come !

 

Derek [9:02pm]

\- skittles ! at my face ! while I was talking.

 

Stiles [9:03pm]

\- And u properly slammed me against the wall and growled

 

Stiles [9:03pm]

\- I think I might even have a bruise

 

Derek [9:05pm]

\- In front of my betas!!!

 

Stiles [9:06pm]

\- You were being all doom and gloom.

 

Stiles [9:08pm]

\- You needed to taste the rainbow

 

Derek [9:09pm]

\- Not funny.

 

Stiles [9:11pm]

\- Ok ok lame joke but the skittles throwing was hilarious

 

Stiles [9:13pm]

\- The look on ur face! Well worth the bruise

 

Stiles [9:14pm]

\- why is it so hard for u to be nice to me in public

 

Derek[9:18pm]

\- SKITTLES – FACE

 

Stiles [9:21pm]

\- So hows the uni search going?

 

Derek [9:24pm]

\- Why are you still talking to me?

 

Stiles [9:26pm]

\- Just don’t live in dorms…that would not end well

 

Derek [9:27pm]

\- Go away

 

Stiles [9:28pm]

\- Nope. Can’t get rid of Stiles that easily.

 

Derek [9:29pm]

\- Stiles talks in the third person now?

 

Stiles [9:31pm]

\- Stiles is trying it out.

 

Stiles [9:32pm]

\- So am I banned from ur pack meetings?

 

Derek [9:33pm]

\- Skittles are banned from my pack meetings.

 

Stiles [9:35pm]

\- Note to self :  find new candy to throw

 

Derek [9:36pm]

\- Note to self : kill Stiles. Possibly using Skittles.

 

Stiles [9:37pm]

\- Note to self : buy all the Skittles in Beacon Hills. Keep them away from the Sour Wolf

 

Derek [9:38pm]

\- Seriously going to kill you

 

Stiles [9:40pm]

\- Empty threats.

 

Derek [9:44pm]

\- Fine. But I will break a few of your bones next time I see you

 

Stiles [9:45pm]

\- Im really sad none ended in ur mouth

 

Stiles [9:46pm]

\- U gotta open wider next time

 

Derek [9:47pm]

\- um…what ?

 

Stile [9:49pm]

\- skittles ! Im talking about the skittles

 

Stiles [9:49pm]

\- oh god that didnt come out right

 

Stiles [9:50pm]

\- I didnt mean i wanted u to no um u know

 

Stiles [9:50pm]

\- not that I would have u in such a position

 

Stiles [9:51pm]

\- and now im picturing it

 

Derek [9:52pm]

\- Stiles.

 

Stiles [9:53pm]

\- I didnt mean to! I have vivid imagination

 

Stiles [9:53pm]

\- I cant help it !!!

 

Derek [9:54pm]

\- Stiles.

 

Stiles [9:55pm]

\- Im just going to go n dig my own grave now ok

 

Derek [9:56pm]

\- Just don’t throw things at my face again!

 

Stiles [9:57pm]

\- I will never aim anything at ur face ever again 

 

Derek [9:58pm]

\- Is that so?

 

Stiles [9:59pm]

\- o.0 I am failing miserably at this conversation

 

Derek [10:02pm]

\- Is there a smirking emoticon?

 

Stiles [10:04pm]

\- Im just going to go do something, anything. Possibly find a nice cliff to jump off of

 

Derek [10:05pm]

\- Stiles just calm down  

 

Stiles [1:06pm]

\- Stiles isn’t here right now please leave a message

 

Derek [10:07pm]

\- So all I have to do to get you to stop talking to be is embarrass you? I can work with that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 17**

 

Scott [1:22pm]

\- Ive come up with a plan!

 

Stiles [1:25pm]

\- to???

 

Scott [1:26pm]

\- Make it up to u for ditching during the rave

 

Stiles [1:29pm]

\- This better be good

 

Scott [1:34pm]

\- It involves the dinner party the girls are throwing

 

Stiles [1:38pm]

\- So far not good.

 

Scott [1:39pm]

\- Im going to invite a guy for u

 

Stiles [1:41pm]

\- Like a blind date?

 

Scott [1:42pm]

\- Yes!

 

Stiles [1:43pm]

\- No! Infinite amounts of no!

 

Scott [1:45pm]

\- Ok how bout I don’t tell him it’s for a date

 

Scott [1:48pm]

\- Like I just invite him and u can judge if ur interesting and make a move

 

Stiles [1:49pm]

\- That sounds a bit better

 

Stiles [1:50pm]

\- Except for that fact that we know all the same ppl dude

 

Scott [1:51pm]

\- Have a little faith!

 

Stiles [1:52pm]

\- And u wont tell him that ur pretty much pimping him out?

 

Scott [1:53pm]

\- Ill just ask as a friend

 

Stiles [1:54pm]

\- Why do I feel this isn’t going to end well?

 

 

….

 

 

Stiles [4:31pm]

\- The teacher totally confiscated my phone during class!

 

Stiles [4:31pm]

\- I hate when they do that!

 

Derek [4:36pm]

\- Were you texting in class?

 

Stiles [4:38pm]

\- …maybe

 

Derek [4:41pm]

\- Well you’ve suffered the consequences!

 

Stiles [4:45pm]

\- Scott is going to set me up on a date! 

Stiles [4:47pm]

\- Well I say date, it’s more of a introducing a guy I could get lucky with!

  
Derek [4:49pm]

\- Is everything about sex with you?

 

Stiles [4:50pm]

\- I fail to see the problem with that

 

Derek [4:52pm]

\- Right well good luck

 

Stiles [4:54pm]

\- :D

 

Stiles [5:03pm]

\- How was ur day?

 

Derek [5:05pm]

\- Can’t talk. Isaac just got here from extra training

 

Stiles [5:06pm]

\- Oh ok

 

 

**Day 18**

 

Stiles [5:39pm]

\- Hey

 

Derek [5:40pm]

\- Hey

 

Stiles [5:41pm]

\- I have made muffins

 

Derek [5:42pm]

\- Um good for you ?

 

Stiles [5:43pm]

\- Im bringing them to the pack meeting tonight

 

Derek [5:44pm]

\- No you are not.

 

Stiles [5:45pm]

\- I thought I was allowed to go

 

Stiles [5:46pm]

\- Scott is coming to

 

Derek [5:47pm]

\- You both are welcome to be there. The muffins are not.

 

Stiles [5:48pm]

\- Why not !

 

Derek [5:49pm]

\- Because of The Incident last meeting.

 

Stiles [5:50pm]

\- Hahaha that was a great meeting

 

Stiles [5:52pm]

\- I promise the muffins are to be consumed and not used as throwing devices

 

Derek [5:53pm]

\- Fine but they better have chocolate in them

 

Stiles [5:54pm]

\- Me and my muffins will see u soon!

 

Stiles [5:56pm]

\- And I expect u to act civilized with me as a thanx for getting Scott to come with

 

 Derek [5:57pm]

\- No promises

 

**Day 19**

 

Stiles [5:21pm]

\- What are u wearing to this ‘’dinner party’’

 

Scott [5:23pm]

\- They said to be fancy

 

Stiles [5:24pm]

\- I don’t own a tux

 

Scott [5:25pm]

\- ok i hope we’re not spose to show up in a tux

 

Scott [5:26pm]

\- just wear something nice

 

Stiles [5:26pm]

-Have u seen my closet?

 

Scott [5:27pm]

\- U must hav a nice sweater to wear in that sea of hoodies

 

Stiles [5:28pm]

\- Dude we sound like girls right now

 

Scott [5:29pm]

\- well we r going to a dinner party

 

Stiles [5:31pm]

\- organized by ur gf and Lydia! Couldn’t u have squashed that idea?

 

Scott [5:32pm]

\- Wat happened to ur massive crush on Lyd btw?

 

Stiles [5:34pm]

\- Grew out of it?

 

Scott [5:35pm]

\- Sure… pick me up in 30 minutes?

 

Stiles [5:35pm]

\- Will do!

 

 

…

 

 

Stiles [6:49pm]

\- ok so where is this guy im spose to meet?

 

Scott [6:53pm]

\- he’s here

 

Stiles [6:57pm]

\- Scott the only guys here apart from us are Isaac, Boyd and Derek

 

Scott [7:04pm]

-Dont let Lydia catch u texting at dinner shes worse then the teachers

 

Stiles [7:05pm]

\- Dont change the subject. Wat is going on!

 

Scott [7:09pm]

\- It was Ericas idea! 

  
Stiles [7:14pm]

\- Oh god what is going on! 

  
Scott [7:21pm]

\- Derek is here for u

 

Stiles [7:22pm]

\- Wat! like he knows about it?

 

Scott [7:24pm]

\- No we didn’t tell him it was to set u two up

 

Stiles [7:25pm]

\- We??? Who is on this! not cool!

 

Scott [7:26pm]

\- um…

 

Stiles [7:26pm]

\- Y would u think I would want anything to do with Derek!

 

Scott [7:32pm]

\- Im ur best friend, I see how u look at him

 

Scott [7:34pm]

-Its ok man u guys strangely work together

 

Stiles [7:37pm]

\- Its just really confusing

 

Stiles [7:49pm]

\- This is a disaster

 

Scott [7:55pm]

\- Maybe if u stopped avoiding him like the plague!

 

Stiles [7:59pm]

\- Its just too awkward!

 

 Scott [8:06pm]

\- Just say hi to him!

 

Stiles [8:20pm]

\- well that went horribly wrong

 

Scott [8:21pm]

\- that was hilarious

 

Scott [8:22pm]

\- u actually squeaked and ran away! priceless.

 

Stiles [8:28pm]

\- He raised his eyebrows at me! I cant handle that

 

Scott [8:31pm]

\- Maybe if u hadn’t gone up to him and said sup like ur some kinda gangster

 

Scott [8:32pm]

\- Just act like u usually do

 

Stiles [8:37pm]

\- Much easier to do when I’m not trying to seduce him

 

Scott [8:38pm]

\- That was u trying to seduce him?

 

Scott [8:38pm]

\- No wonder ur still a virgin

 

Stiles [8:40pm]

\- I hate you.

 

Stiles [8:41pm]

\- Frek Lydia is threatening to take my phone away

 

Stiles [8:42pm]

\- Im not having her snoop through my texts!

 

Scott [8:45pm]

\- ok ok stop texting!

 

 

 

….

 

 

 

Stiles [11:15pm]

\- Scott must have some excellent dirt on u to get u to go to the little party

 

Derek [11:23pm]

\- No dirt. he just asked

 

Stiles [11:25pm]

\- and u agreed? just like that

 

Derek [11:31pm]

\- why does that surprise you?

 

Stiles [11:37pm]

\- u never go to anything

 

Stiles [11:38pm]

\- I mean it’s not the first time we get together as a group

 

Stiles [11:39pm]

\- even if we dont all get along all the time

 

Stiles [11:40pm]

\- sometimes its nice to just b around everyone that knows about the wolfy business

 

Stiles [11:41pm]

\- but u never show up

 

Derek [11:42pm]

\- No one ever asks me to

 

Stiles [11:43pm]

\- oh

 

Stiles [11:45pm]

\- I’ll invite u next time. heck im pre-inviting u to all the things we do

_Derek_ _[11:46pm]_

_-unsent- I’ll go if you’re there –deleted-_

 

Stiles [11:57pm]

\- Good night Derek

 

Derek [11:58pm]

\- Gnight Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Free puppies to all who have left lovely comments and made me smile


	7. Chapter 7

**Day 20**

Scott [1:38pm]

\- Are we done pretending u dont like Derek?

 

Stiles [1:40pm]

\- …

 

Scott [1:42pm]

\- I know u, I can tell u like him

 

Scott [1:46pm]

\- and by the way he was pretty much gravitating around u at the party he likes u to

 

Scott [1:47pm]

\- even if u were being super awkward

 

Stiles [1:49pm]

\- AURGH

 

Scott [1:50pm]

\- fess up !

 

Stiles [1:51pm]

\- Fine I like him in an infuriating way

 

Stiles [1:52pm]

\- Sometimes I think we’re flirting when we text

 

Stiles [1:53pm]

\- But then he goes back to being antisocial

 

Stiles [1:54pm]

\- And in person he barely looks at me

 

Stiles [1:55pm]

\- It’s confusing!

 

Stiles [1:56pm]

\- And I don’t want to make the first move

 

Stiles [1:57pm]

\- cause it could be all in my head

 

Scott [1:59pm]

\- Pretty sure its not

 

Scott [2:00pm]

-He’s different when he’s around u

 

Scott [2:01pm]

\- He smells more relaxed

 

Stiles [2:02pm]

-U can smell that?

 

Scott [2:03pm]

-Its hard to explain

 

Stiles [2:04pm]

\- Well its not like hes showing any form of interest

 

Scott [2:06pm]

\- Then push his buttons?

 

Stiles [2:07pm]

\- The hell is that spose to mean

 

Scott [2:09pm]

\- Make him react to u

 

Stiles [2:10pm]

\- Uve been hanging out with girls to much

 

Stiles [2:11pm]

-Im not interested in playing games with him

 

Stiles [2:12pm]

\- I dont want to have to manipulate him for his attention

 

Scott [2:13pm]

\- Since when r u all mature and stuff?

 

Stiles [2:14pm]

\- I dont know lol it scares me to

 

Scott [2:15pm]

-  Allison says u should ask him stuff, like personal questions

 

Stiles [2:16pm]

\- U told Allison!

 

Scott [2:17pm]

\- No! She just knew…um…her, Lydia n Erica r sorta obsessed with u 2 hooking up

 

Stiles [2:18pm]

\- f.m.l.

 

Stiles [2:19pm]

\- y r u telling me this now? how long have u known!

 

Scott [2:21pm]

\- I was sorta hoping u would mention something first

 

Stiles [2:25pm]

\- Changing the subject in order to keep some form of dignity

 

Stiles [2:26pm]

\- my dad is at work all day wanna come over for a Firefly marathon?

 

Scott [2:28pm]

\- Hell yes!

 

Stiles [2:29pm]

\- Aight ill order pizza

 

Scott [2:32pm]

-On my way

 

 

…

 

 

Derek [10:29pm]

\- Any reason Chris Argent would be showing up at my place?  
  
Stiles [10:30pm]

\- Not that I know of?

 

Stiles [10:31pm]

\- Don’t u guys have some sort of peace treaty?

 

Derek [10:32pm]

\- Yeah something like that

 

Derek [10:32pm]

\- But he’s near by, I can smell him

 

Stiles [10:33pm]

\- shit what do u want me to do?

 

Derek [10:34pm]

\- nothing, he’s alone so I don’t think it’s to kill me

 

Stiles [10:35pm]

\- what r u going to do

 

Derek [10:36pm]

\- go out and meet him

 

Stiles [10:37pm]

\- text me when ur done!

 

 _Stiles_ [10:38pm]

_-unsent- I want to know ur ok –deleted-_

 

 

**Day 21**

 

Derek [6:23am]

\- Hey sorry I didn’t reply last night

 

Derek [6:24am]

\- He was over for an excruciating amount of time

 

Stiles [6:26am]

Ur up early

 

Derek [6:27am]

\- so are you

 

Stiles [6:28am]

\- I wanted to make my dad breakfast before he left for work

 

Stiles [6:29am]

\- now taking  a nice shower and contemplating going back to bed after

 

Derek [6:30am]

\- how are you texting while in the shower

 

Stiles [6:30am]

\- with great difficulty

 

Stiles [6:31am]

\- angling my body so the water falls away from the phone

 

Derek [6:32am]

\- right anyways as requested I am advising you that my conversation with Argent did end

 

Derek [6:33am]

\- you can return to showering in peace

 

Stiles [6:34am]

\- well that was eloquant

 

Derek [6:34am]

\- ?

 

Stiles [6:35am]

\- “as requested” “advising” since when r we all proper with each other

 

Stiles [6:41am]

\- Derek Hale, I cordially invite you to reply to my text

 

Derek [6:42am]

\- You being in the shower is just throwing me off

 

Derek [6:42am]

\- text me when you’re out

 

Stiles [6:43am]

\- HA

 

Derek [6:43am]

\- what ?

 

Stiles [6:44am]

\- nothing nvm

 

Stiles [6:44am]

\- y is this throwing u off

 

Derek [6:45am]

\- …I’m texting a naked guy!

 

Stiles [6:46am]

\- I thought u were bi?

 

Stiles [6:46am]

\- Pretty sure naked guys shouldnt unnerve u

 

Derek [6:48am]

\- I can’t think of a way to answer that

 

Stiles [6:49am]

\- It’s ok u can picture me naked

 

Stiles [6:49am]

\- Don’t forget to imagine me with some abs

 

Stiles [6:50am]

\- Give me some extra muscles get me all manly

 

Derek [6:51am]

\- You know you do have some muscle definition from lacrosse you look good

 

Stiles [6:52am]

\- um thanks

 

Derek [6:55am]

\- sorry i shouldnt have said that

 

Stiles [6:56am]

\- no no that that was fine nothing wrong with that

 

Stiles [6:56am]

\- im just not used to receiving compliments

 

Stiles [6:57am]

\- but its good compliments are good

 

Stiles [6:58am]

\- no need to be sorry about it

 

Derek [6:59am]

\- Right

 

Stiles [7:00am]

\- Right

 

Stiles [7:02am]

\- Im out of the shower btw

 

Stiles [7:02am]

\- But im all pruny now. so not sexy

 

Stiles [7:04am]

\- What did Argent want?

 

Derek [7:05am]

\- Just to tell me they’re going to towns over to deal with a pack killing humans

 

Derek [7:06am]

\- And if anything happens while they’re gone I’ll be held personally responsible

 

Stiles [7:09am]

\- Mhmm such love between u two

 

Derek [7:10am]

\- Could be worse

 

Stiles [7:14am]

\- True

 

Derek [7:15am]

\- You going back to sleep?

 

Stiles [7:17am]

\- Yeah it is way to early! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Line! Let me cross you. 
> 
> Thanks to my new beta Redfr0g

 

**Day 22**

 

Stiles [9:21am]

Morning sunshine!

 

Derek [9:24am]

Starting early aren’t we?

 

Stiles [9:25am]

Not as early as yesterday!

 

Derek [9:27am]

\- I was just responding to your text. I wasn’t attempting to start a new morning texting routine

 

Stiles [9:29am]

\- Aw do we have a texting routine?

 

Derek [9:31am]

\- Can’t we keep it to the late afternoon or evening?

 

Stiles [9:31am]

\- But its Monday and I have the day off!

 

Derek [9:31am]

\- And Scott is with someone else

 

Stiles [9:32am]

\- U understand!

 

Stiles [9:33am]

\- Can I ask you something?

 

Derek [9:35am]

\- Would it make a difference if I said no?

 

Stiles [9:37am]

\- Truth or dare?

 

Derek [9:39am]

\- You have got to be kidding me

 

Stiles [9:40am]

\- nope!

 

Derek [9:41am]

\- Right and how do you plan on having that work through text?

 

Stiles [9:42am]

\- Oh don’t worry I have it all figured it in case u pick dare!

 

Derek [9:44am]

\- Why on earth do I indulge you

 

Stiles [9:45am]

\- Because I’m adorable?

 

Derek [9:45am]

\- Truth

 

 Stiles [9:46am]

 - whats ur favorite colour?

 

Derek [9:46am]

\- Red

 

Derek [9:46am]

\- One second, if we’re going to this I’m going to need more coffee brb

 

Derek [10:00am]

\-  Alright. Truth or dare?

 

Stiles [10:03am]

\- Wait u get to ask to?

 

Derek [10:03am]

\- You thought we were playing one sided?

 

Stiles [10:04am]

\- Fair enough. Truth

 

Derek [10:04am]

\- Zombie apocalypse – weapon of choice : axe, shot gun, baseball bat. 

 

Stiles [10:04am]

\- Do I have unlimited ammo with the shotgun ?

 

Derek [10:05am]

\- no

 

Stiles [10:05am]

\- hmmm axe

 

Derek [10:06am]

\- Truth

 

Stiles [10:06am]

\- Biggest pet peeve ?

 

Derek [10:07am]

\- lazy people ‘u’ type u instead of ‘you’

 

Stiles [10:07am]

\- U bastard!

 

Derek [10:07am]

\- :)

 

Stiles [10:08am]

\- Truth

 

Derek [10:10am]

\- Castiel, Dean, Sam. Marry, Fuck, Throw off a cliff.

 

Stiles [10:11am]

\- seriously!

 

Derek [10:11am]

\- you started this game.

 

Stiles [10:12am]

\- Ur strangely good at it. ok ummm

 

Stiles [10:13am]

\- Marry Sam. Fuck Dean. Throw Cas off a cliff cause he has wings so he’ll be ok.

 

Derek [10:13am]

\- Cop out!

 

Stiles [10:13am]

\- deal with it!

 

Derek [10:14am]

\- Truth

 

Stiles [10:15am]

\- cut or uncut

 

Derek [10:17am]

\- uh isnt that crossing a line

 

Stiles [10:19am]

\- Im bored. screw lines.

 

Stiles [10:20am]

\- We can just pretend this never happened afterwards

 

Derek [10:20am]

\- Why do you always do that ?

 

Stiles [10:21am]

- do wat ?

 

Derek [10:21am]

\- Pretend we don’t have these text conversations

 

Stiles [10:22am]

\- Um cause u do it to?

 

Derek [10:23am]

\- Im not ashamed that we text

 

Derek [10:23am]

\- And you’re the one that only texts me because you’re bored

 

Stiles [10:25am]

\- If I didn’t text u, u wouldn’t text me at all

 

Stiles [10:25am]

\- And yeah it started cause I was bored but now…

 

Derek [10:26am]

\- Now?

 

Stiles [10:27am]

\- Its not important. We’ve established no one is ashamed

 

Derek [10:28am]

\- If you want me to answer your ridiculous question tell me what’s different now?

 

Stiles [10:30am]

\- Now being bored is just a valid excuse. I like talking to u

 

Derek [10:30am]

\- You don’t need an excuse to text me

 

_Derek [10:30am]_

_-unsent - It makes me feel normal - deleted-_

_Derek [10:30am]_

_-unsent- You make me feel normal –deleted-_

 

Derek [10:31am]

\- I wouldn’t respond if I didn’t want to

 

Stile [10:31am]

\- cool

 

Stiles [10:32am]

\- Moving on! Cut or uncut?

 

Derek [10:34am]

\- I was born a werewolf remember

 

Stiles [10:35am]

\- What does that have to do with anything?

 

Derek [10:38am]

\- …the whole healing thing

 

Stiles [10:40am]

\- oh OH

 

Stiles [10:40am]

\- Alright then

 

Stiles [10:40am]

\- Truth

 

Derek [10:41am]

\- Have you ever been kissed

 

Stiles [10:41am]

\- Yup. Didnt see that coming did u!

 

Derek [10:41am]

\- with tongue ?

 

Stiles [10:42am]

\- Only one question at a time allowed!

 

Derek [10:42am]

\- Fine. Truth.

 

Stiles [10:44am]

\- Wats the deal with rimming

 

Derek [10:44am]

\- You have got to be kidding me

 

Stiles [10:45am]

\- …I just dont get it!

 

Derek [10:45am]

\- don’t get what? the mechanics of it? its really not that complicated

 

Stiles [10:46am]

\- no the reason behind it

 

Derek [10:46am]

\- do I have to answer this?

 

Stiles [10:47am]

\- Please  

 

Derek [10:50am]

\- it feels good

 

Stiles [10:50am]

\- Is there any other purpose to it? Like lubing it up?

 

Derek [10:51am]

\- Can we move on

 

Stiles [10:51am]

\- Awww have I embarassed the big bad wolf

 

Derek [10:52am]

\- Only you can manage to do that.

 

Stiles [10:52am]

\- Do I have to say please again?

 

Derek [10:54am]

\- Its always more comfortable to use lube

 

Derek [10:55am]

\- But if you have no other choice it helps to open up the partner

 

Stiles [10:55am]

\- So u just like salivate all over?

 

Derek [10:56am]

\- No! It’s good to alternate between lick – finger - tongue …

 

Derek [10:56am]

\- Can’t you search this on the internet

 

Stiles [10:58am]

\- Um ive tried but then I get distracted by…other things that come up on the internet

 

Derek [11:00am]

\- You can ask me about rimming but you cant mention that you watch porn?

 

Stiles [11:00am]

\- My turn – truth

 

Derek [11:01am]

\- What kind of porn do you watch Stiles?

 

Stiles [11:01am]

\- Well played.

 

Stiles [11:02am]

\- Lately I’ve been into power bottoms

 

Derek [11:02am]

\- Is that so?

 

Stiles [11:03am]

\- Can u go back to being the one that’s embarrassed?

 

Derek [11:03am]

\- Nope. Much better this way.

 

Stiles [11:04am]

\- Truth or dare

 

Derek [11:05am]

\- Im actually afraid of what you might ask next. Dare.

 

Stiles [11:05am]

\- Finally! I dare you to bring me some chunky monkey

 

Derek [11:06am]

\- What !?!?!

 

Stiles [11:06am]

\- Its a type of ice cream!

 

Derek [11:07am]

\- I’m not fetching you ice cream go get it yourself 

 

Stiles [11:08am]

\- But its a dare 

 

Derek [11:08am]

\- And what happens if I dont do it ?

 

Stiles [11:09am]

\- um u know what I dont actually know cause ppl dont pussy out of dares 

 

Derek [11:09am]

\- You’re just using the dare to make me your man-slave

 

Stiles [11:10am]

\- ull get 5 years bad luck

 

Derek [11:10am]

\- get it yourself

 

Stiles [11:11am]

\- Finnnnne

 

Stiles [11:12am]

\- probably a good idea

 

Stiles [11:12am]

\- Need to get my mind off of…things…before my dad gets back for lunch

 

Stiles [11:13am]

\- Im off to get meself some ice cream

 

Derek [11:14am]

\- Dont get lost

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the continued comments! You wonderful people!


	9. Chapter 9

**Day 23**

 

Stiles [10:40am]

\- We need to hav a Derek talk! now!

 

Scott [10:41am]

\- What?

 

Stiles [10:41am]

\- Something happened yesterday

 

Stiles [10:41am]

\- Well not like anything big but Im freaking out

 

Scott [10:42am]

\- Yesterday? Ur telling me this now?

 

Stiles [10:42am]

\- I think I was in state of shock last night

 

Scott [10:43am]

\- We’re in class

 

Stiles [10:43am]

\- This is more important than Spanish

 

Scott [10:43am]

\- Well what happened??!!

 

Stiles [10:44am]

\- ok well so we’ve been texting a lot lately

 

Stiles [10:44am]

\- but u know we’re never really alone in person

 

Stiles [10:44am]

\- and i went to get a smoothie

 

Stiles [10:44am]

\- well i was out to get me some chunky monkey then decided a smoothie seemed like an awesome idea

 

Stiles [10:45am]

\- which i was right cause i bumped into Derek

 

Stiles [10:45am]

\- like pretty literally. My smoothie almost ended up in his face

 

Stiles [10:45am]

\- and he asked me to join him cause he was getting coffee

 

Scott [10:46am]

\- u had a date?

 

Stiles [10:47am]

\- No dude let me finish!

 

Stiles [10:48am]

\- we just chatted well i chatted a lot and he listened and smiled and looked happy u know like it felt just calm and really fucking awesome

 

Stiles [10:48am]

\- and i like being around him

 

Stiles [10:49am]

\- and i dont think he hates me

 

Stiles [10:50am]

\- it really wasnt awkward at all i felt comfortable with him and he didnt threaten me!

 

Stiles [10:51am]

\- which is always a bonus in the Stiles-Derek interaction

 

Stiles [10:51am]

\- but i think i messed up when when he said he had to go cause i went all freaking awkward again and practically ran away dammit

 

Stiles [10:53am]

\- then i had a freaking epiphany or something

 

Stiles [10:53am]

\- I really like him…what is wrong with me!

 

Stiles [10:54am]

\- Wat am I spose to do

 

Scott [10:59am]

\- U done ?

 

Stiles [10:59am]

\- Yeah

 

Scott [11:00am]

\- first let me say im really happy i have unlimited texting

 

Scott [11:01am]

\- and Derek actually smiles?

 

Stiles [11:02am]

\- Yes! Good thing I didn’t have ice cream cause it would have instantly melted it

 

Scott [11:04am]

\- Im going to ignore how disgusting wat u just said is

 

Scott [11:05am]

\- anyways congrats for realising wat the rest of us already know :p

 

Scott [11:05am]

\- this is good! now maybe you can do something about it?

 

Stiles [11:06am]

\- like wat?

 

Scott [11:08am]

\- find reasons to be alone with him more often?

 

Stiles [11:08am]

\- how the hell am i spose to do that

 

 Scott [11:09am]

\- I can ask Allison for advice?

 

Stiles [11:10am]

\- No thats enough Allison or anyone else meddling!

 

Stiles [11:10am]

\- That way if I make a complete ass out of myself no one will know

 

Scott [11:12am]

\- Bells bout to ring, talk then

 

 

…..

 

 

 

Derek [5:24pm]

\- hey can i talk to you about something

 

Isaac [5:28pm]

\- um sure? everything ok?

 

Derek [5:31pm]

\- yeah it’s about Stiles

 

Isaac [5:33pm]

\- ok shouldnt you be talking to Erica about this

 

Derek [5:33pm]

-what? why? Erica is a girl

 

Isaac [5:34pm]

\- Exactly

 

Derek [5:35pm]

\- Isaac I order you to deal with this conversation

 

Isaac [5:36pm]

\- um…not to risk death or anything but you know that doesnt work through texting right ?

 

Derek [5:37pm]

\- You know what never mind!

 

Isaac [5:37pm]

\- No sorry Im being a dick 

 

Derek [5:38pm]

\- Nope screw this.

 

 

…

 

 

Derek [5:52pm]

\- Can I talk to you about something

 

Derek [5:52pm]

\- And I swear if you mock in anyway I’m chaining you up for a week

 

Erica [5:55pm]

\- This better be about Stiles

 

Derek [5:55pm]

\- its not

 

Erica [5:56pm]

\- Yeah yeah sure so have you finally realised you want to bone him?

 

Erica [5:56pm]

Or is it more then that?

 

Erica [5:56pm]

\- You really like him don’t you? awwww

 

Derek [5:57pm]

\- I didn’t say this was about Stiles!

 

Erica [5:58pm]

\- Isaac did. He’s sitting right beside me

 

Erica [5:59pm]

\- Do you want me to come over?

 

Derek [5:59pm]

\- Absolutely not.

 

Erica [6:00pm]

\- Ok so go!

 

Derek [6:01pm]

\- We’ve been texting a lot and we bumped into each other and chatted

 

Derek [6:01pm]

\- Can you find out where is favourite place in Beacon Hills is?

 

Erica [6:02pm]

\- I sure can :D

 

 

 

**Day 24**

 

Stiles [9:03pm]

\- Hey

 

Derek [9:04pm]

\- Hey

 

Derek [9:04pm]

\- I got a nice little break from your texting yesterday

 

Stiles [9:05pm]

\- haha yeah my dad had the evening off so I made him dinner and we watched some tv

 

Derek [9:06pm]

\- sounds nice

 

Stiles [9:06pm]

\- yeah it was.

 

Stiles [9:07pm]

\- go ahead tell me you missed me

 

Derek [9:08pm]

\- not happening

 

Stiles [9:08pm]

\- fine

 

Derek [9:09pm]

\- the hunters are back in town

 

Stiles [9:10pm]

\- yeah i figured when Allison’s dad picked her up at school

 

Stiles [9:11pm]

\- so I guess they took care of the evil werewolves

 

Derek [9:11pm]

\- most likely

 

Stiles [9:12pm]

\- and u dont mind? that they killed them?

 

Derek [9:12pm]

\- They were killing humans

 

Stiles [9:12pm]

\- No species solidarity huh

 

Derek [9:13pm]

\- would you rather I want human murdering werewolves roaming around ?

 

Stiles [9:13pm]

\- nope im pretty happy that your kind aren’t gaining up against the humans to take over the world

 

Stiles [9:14pm]

\- probably cause ur to stubborn to get along with each other

 

Stiles [9:16pm]

\- would u have attack dogs or would u be ur own attack dogs?

 

Derek [9:16pm]

\- how do you always come up with ridiculous questions?

 

Stiles [9:17pm]

\- do werebabies have pets?

 

Stiles [9:17pm]

\- cause I can see that going horribly wrong.

 

Stiles [9:18pm]

\- like hey sweety look I got u a bunny! oh no no don’t eat the bunnies ears bad werebaby!

 

Stiles [9:18pm]

\- never get ur werebaby a bunny!

 

Derek [9:19pm]

\- I have a werebaby now?

 

Derek [9:19pm]

\- also why are we calling it a werebaby? 

 

Stiles [9:20pm]

\- do not call ur hypothetical werebaby an it!

 

Stiles [9:20pm]

\- and don’t get him or her a bunny. or a hamster or gerbil or anything it could eat

 

Stiles [9:21pm]

\- how r u with cats?

 

Derek [9:21pm]

\- could your conversation skills be any more eratic?  

 

Stiles [9:22pm]

\- cats are cute

 

Derek [9:21pm]

\- and they plot to suffocate you in your sleep

 

Stiles [9:21pm]

\- ok so no animals whatsoever for u?

 

Derek [9:22pm]

\- I had a dog when I was a kid

 

Stiles [9:22pm]

\- really?

 

Derek [9:22pm]

\- yeah

 

Stiles [9:23pm]

\- do u understand dog speak?

 

Derek [9:24pm]

\- that is the dumbest question I’ve ever heard. And that’s saying a lot considering all the questions the betas have asked.

 

Stiles [9:25pm]

\- ok now I hav to know wat they’ve asked!

 

Derek [9:25pm]

\- no

 

Stiles [9:26pm]

\- y not

 

Derek [9:26pm]

\- because if I tell you, you will make fun of them for it and they might stop asking me questions

 

Stiles [9:27pm]

\- but u think their questions are stupid anyways

 

Derek [9:28pm]

\- yes but I still rather they ask them just in case one of them comes up with a smart question one day

 

Stiles [9:29pm]

\- awwww the big bad gloomy alpha cares

 

Derek [9:29pm]

\- you’re going to make me threaten you again aren’t you

 

 Stiles [9:30pm]

\- would it really be that bad if they knew you cared?

 

Derek [9:30pm]

\- yes

 

Stiles [9:30pm]

\- y?

 

Derek [9:31pm]

\- because I say so

 

Stiles [9:32pm]

\- oh well how can I argue with that!!!

 

Derek [9:32pm]

\- you cant.

 

Stiles [9:33pm]

\- Alright im going to go take a shower

 

Stiles [9:34pm]

\- I release u from ur evening duties of texting me.

 

Derek [9:34pm]

-  It is quite the chore

 

Stiles [9:35pm]

-talk to you later grumpy face

 

Stiles [9:37pm]

-the best thing is I know u totally made the face after reading that

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Day 25**

 

 

Stiles [9:55pm]

\- how r u doing this evening

 

Derek [9:55pm]

\- fine

 

Stiles [9:56pm]

\- that’s good

 

Stiles [9:57pm]

\- and what did you do today

 

Derek [9:58pm]

\- why are you being so weird

 

Stiles [9:59pm]

\- Im not being weird!

 

Derek [9:59pm]

\- well you’re not being yourself

 

Stiles [9:59pm]

\- how should I be acting then?

 

Derek [10:00pm]

\- like you don’t think before you send something

 

Stiles [10:01pm]

\- yeah but when does that ever end well

 

Derek [10:02pm]

\- you embarrassed is better than you uncomfortable

 

Derek [10:02pm]

\- also much more entertaining

 

Stiles [10:03pm]

\- Oh is it now well then

 

Stiles [10:03pm]

\- What should we discuss?

 

Stiles [10:03pm]

\- Fetishes?

 

Stiles [10:03pm]

\- Foot fetishes? which I just find gross

 

Derek [10:04pm]

\- So why would you even bring it up

 

Stiles [10:04pm]

\- Maybe it’s your secret fetish?

 

Derek [10:05pm]

\- It’s not.

 

Stiles [10:06pm]

\- But u do have a secret fetish?

 

Derek [10:07pm]

\- When I said stop being weird I didn’t mean start whatever is now happening

 

Stiles [10:08pm]

\- it’s a valid question!

 

Derek [10:08pm]

\- You’re forcing it

 

Stiles [10:09pm]

\- Yeah sorry I don’t know wats up with me just bad day at school I guess

 

Derek [10:10pm]

\- you need to get over whatever is going on in your head

 

Stiles [10:10pm]

\- yeah ur right I probably do

 

Derek [10:20pm]

\- Stiles?

 

Stiles [10:21pm]

\- yes?

 

Derek [10:21pm]

\- what happened at school?

Stiles[10:22pm]

\- everyone’s talking a lot bout college now since acceptance are coming up

 

Stiles

\- everything is gonna change

 

Stiles [10:23pm]

\- but I don’t think we really want to split up

 

Stiles [10:23pm]

\- Me and Scott applied at the same places

 

Stiles [10:23pm]

\- Unfortunately so did Isaac

 

Derek [10:24pm]

\- I don’t think Isaac hates you as much as you think

 

Stiles [10:25pm]

\- Then y is he stealing Scott!

 

Derek [10:25pm]

\- He’s not stealing him. You’re not really good at sharing huh

 

Stiles [10:26pm]

\- Nope!

 

Derek [10:27pm]

\- so you and Scott applied at the same places?

 

Stiles [10:27pm]

\- yeah but in the end we might still go to different ones

 

Stiles [10:28pm]

\- And Boyd is looking into an apprenticeship

 

Stiles [10:28pm]

\- But u prob already knew that

 

Stiles [10:28pm]

\- Lydia and Erica have picked a few unis in common with us

 

Stiles [10:29pm]

\- who cares where Jackson ends up

 

Derek [10:30pm]

\- all this to say?

 

Stiles [10:31pm]

\- I finally hav this little group of sorta friends and its going away

 

Derek [10:31pm]

\- you don’t know for sure yet

 

Derek [10:32pm]

\- and you will make new friends you idiot

 

Stiles [10:32pm]

\- I know

 

Stiles [10:33pm]

\- I know in the end itll all be stupidly fine but I think it just hit me today

 

Stiles [10:33pm]

\- ok maybe im over reacting

 

Derek [10:34pm]

\- You think?

 

Stiles [10:34pm]

\- I just need to get everyone on board with going to Berkeley

 

Derek [10:36pm]

\- don’t you have school tomorrow?

 

Stiles [10:37pm]

\- I swear if ur telling me its my bedtime!

 

Derek [10:37pm]

\- you’ll what?

 

Stiles [10:38pm]

\- I’ll put an embarrassing screen saver on ur laptop and find a way to make sure it comes up during the next pack meeting!

 

Derek [10:38pm]

\- its password protected.

 

Stiles [10:39pm]

\- I will crack it! u wait and see!

 

Derek [10:39pm]

\- oh you can try!

 

Stiles [10:40pm]

\- but I guess ur right. bed time it is with school in the stupid morning

 

Stiles [10:41pm]

\- shower first though.

 

Stiles [10:41pm]

\- get myself all naked and wet

 

Derek [10:42pm]

\- I hate you

 

Stiles [10:42pm]

\- nah

 

Stiles [10:45pm]

\- and Derek, thanks for snapping me out of it

 

Stiles [10:45pm]

\- wtv it was

 

Derek [10:47pm]

\- any time

 

 

 

  **Day 26**

 

Isaac [4:32pm]

\- Stiles likes this spot on top of Bearbrook Point, you follow the path all the way to the top then go left into the woods

 

Isaac [4:32pm]

\- There’s a clearing that no one goes to since it’s off path

 

Derek [4:35pm]

\- I thought I asked Erica to find out

 

Isaac [4:37pm]

\- She asked me to ask Scott

 

Derek [4:39pm]

\- Next pack meeting we are discussing covertness.

 

Isaac [4:41pm]

\- we didnt know it a secret mission

 

Derek [4:42pm]

\- Insolence will also be discussed

 

Isaac [4:42pm]

\- sorry

 

 

 

…

 

 

Scott [4:45pm]

\- Isaac wants to know y Derek is so grumpy today, any ideas?

 

Stiles [4:46pm]

\- how would i know!

 

Stiles [4:46pm]

\- the fact that I like him doesnt mean im his interpreter 

 

Stiles [4:46pm]

\- and isnt that his usual demeanour?

 

Scott [4:47pm]

\- ha yeah guess so

 

Scott [4:48pm]

\- wanna come over for a Mortal Kombat tournament?

 

Stiles [4:48pm]

\- isnt Isaac with u?

 

Scott [4:49pm]

\- ya we’ll take turns

 

Stiles [4:49pm]

\- we r gonna school him!

 

Scott [4:49pm]

\- I know! its gonna be awesome

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

Derek [9:51pm]

\- Friday 6 :30. meet me in the clearing at the top of Bearbrook Point.

 

Stiles [9:56pm]

\- um ok

 

Stiles [9:57pm]

\- wat for ?

 

Derek [9:58pm]

\- just be there Stiles

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to everyone leaving kudos, bookmarking and leaving lovely comments ^_^ it just makes me so happy ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

**Day 27**

 

Stiles [6:36pm]

-Scott EMERGENCY

 

Scott [6:36pm]

\- Wat ???

 

Stiles [6:36pm]

\- u know im meeting Derek right ?

 

Scott [6:37pm]

\- yeah wats wrong ?

 

Stiles [6:37pm]

\- Well I can see him, he’s sitting alone with wat appears to be a picnic basket

 

Scott [6:37pm]

\- Wats the emergency?

 

Stiles [6:38pm]

\- Derek and a picnic! Dammit Scott! How r u not seeing the problem!

 

Stiles [6:38pm]

\- its just so out of character

 

Stiles [6:38pm]

\- maybe hes dying

 

Scott [6:39pm]

\- omg dude relax a second

 

Stiles [6:39pm]

\- no!!!

 

Scott [6:39pm]

\- Derek invited u to meet him on a hill n hes brought picnic stuff

 

Scott  [6:39pm]

\- put it together. ill wait

 

Stiles [6:40pm]

\- omg omg omg wtf

 

Siltes [6:40pm]

\- is this a date?

 

Scott [6:40pm]

\- that would be my guess

 

Stiles [6:40pm]

\- well at least that’s in character

 

Stiles [6:41pm]

\- inviting me on a date without telling me it’s a date

 

Stiles [6:41pm]

\- wait wat if its not a date?

 

Scott [6:41pm]

\- u realise theres no way he doesn’t smell u standing there right?

 

Stiles [6:42pm]

\- oh crap

 

Stiles [6:42pm]

\- damn werewovles!

 

Scott [6:42pm]

\- u have 2 options: go join him or run lol

 

Stiles [6:42pm]

\- ok

 

Stiles [6:43pm]

\- if u don’t hear from me later send a search party to find my dead body

 

Scott [6:43pm]

\- ok

 

Stiles [6:44pm]

\- wat if I make a fool of myself?

 

Scott [6:44pm]

\- Stiles! Grow a pair!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Derek [6:46pm]

\- Stiles?

 

Stiles [6:46pm]

\- yes?

 

Derek [6:46pm]

\- I’m nervous too

 

 

 

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

 

 

 

Stiles [11:28pm]

\- is there a manly way to squee of joy?

 

Scott [11:31pm]

\- guessing it went well?

 

Stiles [11:31pm]

\- There were curly fries!

 

Stiles [11:31pm]

\- Although that raises the question of when and where does a grumpy alpha learn how to keep curly fries nice and warm for a picnic

 

Stiles [11:32pm]

\- Now Scott. Could u explain to me how he knew that was my fav spot?

 

Scott [11:32pm]

\- nope no idea whatsoever ;)

 

Stiles [11:33pm]

\- u could have warned me!!!!

 

Scott [11:33pm]

\- and miss out on u freaking out? hell no!

 

 Stiles [11:34pm]

\- I got cold at some point

 

Scott [11:34pm]

\- so?

 

Stiles [11:34pm]

\- so his jacket smells nice

 

Scott [11:35pm]

\- urgh

 

Stiles [11:36pm]

\- then he walked me to my jeep

 

Scott [11:36pm]

\- wat a gentleman

 

Stiles [11:36pm]

\- shut up

 

Scott [11:37pm]

\- was there a great make out session that i really dont want to know about?

 

Stiles [11:37pm]

 - no he just quickly kissed me on the cheek and left

 

Stiles [11:37pm]

\- it was kinda adorable

 

Scott [11:38pm]

\- adorable and Derek dont really mix in my mind

 

Stiles [11:39pm]

\- I cant believe that just happened

 

Stiles [11:39pm]

\- I had a date with Derek Hale!

 

Stiles [11:39pm]

\- And survived!

 

Scott [11:40pm]

\- u know the rest of the world doesn’t share ur enthusiasm for him right?

 

Stiles [11:40pm]

\- cause ur all crazy!

 

Stiles [11:40pm]

\- oh man if this keeps going do u think he’ll let me feel his biceps?

 

Scott [11:41pm]

\- o.0

 

Stiles [11:42pm]

\- haha how the hell am I spose to sleep tonight? im way to wired now

 

Stiles [11:42pm]

-wanna come over for a sleepover?

 

Scott [11:42pm]

\- it’s already almost midnight

 

Stiles [11:43pm]

\- It’s Friday stop being such an old man

 

Scott [11:43pm]

\- only if it doesn’t involve u gushing about D all night

 

Stiles [11:43pm]

\- :)  :)   :)

 

Stiles [11:43pm]

\- come over anyways

 

Scott [11:44pm]

\- don’t ever say im not the best of friend!

 

 

 

**Day 28**

 

Stiles [3:51pm]

\- so yesterday wasnt nearly as awkward as i thought it would be

 

Derek [3:52pm]

\- yeah once you snapped out of it

 

Stiles [3:52pm]

\- I was not out of it!

 

Stiles [3:52pm]

\- I was just in state of shock

 

Derek [3:53pm]

\- was it that terrifying?

 

Stiles [3:54pm]

\- Derek Hale conned me into a date. That requires a moment of shock.

 

Derek [3:54pm]

\- I did not con you

 

Stiles [3:55pm]

\- u also didnt ask out right did u 

 

Stiles [3:55pm]

\- next time I want to be picked up and I expect flowers

 

Derek [3:56pm]

\- I didnt take you for the cheesy type

 

Stiles [3:57pm]

\- I dont really know wat type I am to be honest

 

Stiles [3:57pm]

\- I mean that was my first real date

 

Derek [3:58pm]

\- you’ve had fake dates?

 

Stiles [3:58pm]

\- well there was skating with Lydia when I was still trying to woo her

 

Stiles [3:58pm]

\- but it ended up with a lot of screaming

 

Stiles [3:59pm]

\- and im pretty sure she didnt think it was a date

 

Derek [3:59pm]

\- I’m ok with being your first date

 

Stiles [4:01pm]

\- so is that a thing we do now? date?

 

Derek [4:01pm]

\- if it’s ok with you

 

Stiles [4:01pm]

\- oh yes excellent perfect superb yup ok

 

Derek [4:02pm]

\- I don’t want to push you or move to fast but can we get one thing straight

 

Derek [4:02pm]

\- I don’t share

 

Stiles [4:03pm]

\- No sharing! yup thats um I can’t think of any adjectives I haven’t already used

 

Stiles [4:05pm]

\- wait how come u haven’t wooed me! I should have been wooed!

 

Derek [4:05pm]

\- I did!

 

Stiles [4:05pm]

\- How??!?

 

Derek [4:06pm]

\- I stopped threatening you didn’t I

 

Stiles [4:06pm]

\- But the threats made me feel special

 

Stiles [4:06pm]

\- we’ve had 1 date and already the spice has disappeared

 

Derek [4:07pm]

\- My threats are spice?

 

Derek [4:07pm]

\- actually don’t answer that. I’m stopping this here.

 

Stiles [4:07pm]

\- huh?

 

Derek [4:08pm]

\- this conversation is getting ridiculous

 

Stiles [4:09pm]

\- yeah but that’s y u like me

 

Derek [4:09pm]

-its one of the reasons

 

Stiles [4:10pm]

\- ok so we openly flirt now?

 

Derek [4:10pm]

\- is that ok?

 

Stiles [4:10pm]

\- stop asking that!

 

Derek [4:11pm]

\- stop asking what we do or do not do now!

 

Stiles [4:11pm]

\- Sorry im still trying to get used to this

 

Stiles [4:14pm]

\- how long do I hav to wait til the next date?

 

Derek [4:15pm]

\- want to come over and watch a movie tomorrow?

 

Stiles [4:15pm]

\- yes!

 

Stiles [4:16pm]

\- wait u hav a tv?

 

Derek [4:16pm]

\- at my apartment

 

Stiles [4:17pm]

\- u hav an apartment?

 

Derek [4:17pm]

\- yeah

 

Stiles [4:18pm]

\- y have we never been?

 

Derek [4:19pm]

\- cause the betas always end up play fighting

 

Derek [4:19pm]

\- they would trash the place

 

Stiles [4:20pm]

\- True

 

Stiles [4:21pm]

\- u could have a lesson in stealth

 

Stiles [4:21pm]

\- “fight without breaking anything”

 

Derek [4:22pm]

\- that doesn’t sound like a good idea

 

Stiles [4:23pm]

\- but im allowed to visit?

 

Derek [4:24pm]

\- you can be the exception

 

Stiles [4:25pm]

\- now whos being all romantic!

 

Derek [4:26pm]

\- I’m regretting this already

 

Stiles [4:26pm]

\- no ur not!

 

Derek [4:27pm]

\- since when are you all confident?

 

Stiles [4:28pm]

\- since I went on a date with the hottest guy in town.

 

Stiles [4:28pm]

\- does wonders to the ego

 

Stiles [4:30pm]

\- Aight I need to go get some stuff for supper

 

Stiles [4:32pm]

\- see u tomoro?

 

Derek [4:32pm]

\- of course

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ᵔᴥᵔ


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This chapter mentions knotting but this story will not contain any actual knotting. Everyone has their kinks, I mean no disrespect to anyone. 
> 
> And on that note...let me interrupt the cuteness for a tiny bit of crack

**Day 29**

 

Scott [3:17pm]

\- wanna go practice for lacrosse?

 

Stiles [3:20pm]

\- Oh man this is it! This is my moment!

 

Scott [3:21pm]

\- wat?

 

Stiles [3:21pm]

\- I finally get to be the one to say it

 

Scott [3:22pm]

\- wat r u on about?

 

Stiles [3:22pm]

\- k sorry ask me again

 

Scott [3:22pm]

\- Want to practice for lacrosse

 

Stiles [3:23pm]

\- can’t right now I’m on a date

 

Stiles [3:23pm]

\- HA now u know how it feels

 

Scott [3:23pm]

\- Texting on a date? Bit rude no?

 

Stiles [3:24pm]

\- He’s making popcorn :)

 

Scott [3:24pm]

\- Aw r u going to cuddle n watch the notebook

 

Stiles [3:24pm]

\- 28 days later actually

 

Scott [3:24pm]

\- Romantic

 

Stiles [3:24pm]

\- I know right!

 

 

 

 

**Day 30**

 

 

Stiles [8:41pm]

\- Can we have a potentially embarrassing conversation?

 

Scott [8:42pm]

\- Am I allowed to say no to this?

 

Stiles [8:43pm]

\- nope. we’ll file it under best friend duties

 

Scott [8:43pm]

\- alright shoot

 

Stiles [8:44pm]

\- I’ve been doing research

 

Stiles [8:44pm]

\- and I’ve stumbled on something

 

Stiles [8:44pm]

\- but u know how sometimes the internet can maybe exaggerate

 

Scott [8:45pm]

\- yeah?

 

Stiles [8:47pm]

\- well um…do werewolves knot during sex?

 

Scott [8:47pm]

\- DUDE

 

Stiles [8:47pm]

\- I gave u fair warning!

 

Scott [8:48pm]

\- y r u even asking that? r u and Derek planning on havin sex?

 

Stiles [8:48pm]

\- well I mean I hope eventually

 

Stiles [8:49pm]

\- probably not any time soon since we haven’t even properly kissed yet

 

Scott [8:49pm]

\- so y r u asking me this

 

Stiles [8:49pm]

\- cause u can confirm or deny?

 

Stiles [8:50pm]

\- for when/if it happens

 

Stiles [8:50pm]

\- I much rather be prepared that way im not all into it and then a wild knot appears and I hav no clue how to react

 

Scott [8:51pm]

\- oh god why me

 

Stiles [8:51pm]

\- Ive noticed that u have yet to answer the question

 

Scott [8:52pm]

\- well I don’t

 

Stiles [8:52pm]

\- u don’t knot?

 

Scott [8:52pm]

\- no

 

Stiles [8:53pm]

\- but u think Derek might? because hes an alpha or something

 

Scott [8:53pm]

\- that is now on the top of my list of things that I really don’t want to know about

 

Stiles [8:54pm]

\- dammit how am I spose to find out?

 

Scott [8:55pm]

\- ask him?

 

Stiles [8:55pm]

\- can u imagine how that conversation would go?

 

Scott [8:56pm]

\- cant be any worse than this one  

 

Stiles [8:56pm]

\- and I painfully would like to repeat that we haven’t even really kissed yet

 

Stiles [8:56pm]

\- so me randomly asking him about knotting might scare him off

 

Scott [8:57pm]

\- cause uve never randomly asked him about other stuff before

 

Stiles [8:57pm]

\- this is somehow different aurgh

 

Stiles [8:58pm]

\- ok so u Boyd and Isaac don’t knot?

 

Stiles [8:58pm]

\- so lets just deduce that Derek also doesn’t.

 

Scott [8:58pm]

\- and now ur bringing Boyd and Isaac into it thx I wasn’t mentally scarred enough as it was

 

Stiles [8:59pm]

\- ur lack of cooperation in this convo is not appreciated

 

Scott [8:59pm]

\- its not like we sit around in a friendship circle and discuss … that!

 

Stiles [8:59pm]

\- pretty sure ive seen u and Boyd high five about full moon sex.

 

Scott [9:00pm]

\- haha well it is pretty awesome

 

Scott [9:01pm]

\- look how bout we just decide that no werewolves knot

 

Stiles [9:01pm]

\- or that sex with a werewolf isn’t a mass frenzy of biting and clawing. I would like to survive my first time

 

Stiles [9:02pm]

\- Im strangely ok with the mating for life thing…maybe…not to sure about the being presented to the pack as mate and becoming pack mother

 

Scott [9:02pm]

\- u would be a good pack mother

 

Stiles [9:03pm]

\- shut up

 

Scott [9:03pm]

\- stop looking stuff up on the internet! ull get paranoid

 

Stiles [9:04pm]

\- I am definitely not letting him pee on me!

 

Scott [9:04pm]

\- WAT

 

Scott [9:05pm]

\- I cant stop laughing! The hell r u reading?

 

Stiles [9:05pm]

\- websites!

 

Stiles [9:05pm]

\- ok I may hav ended up on some squeezy looking website

 

Scott [9:06pm]

\- Ive never had a need to pee on Allison, I think ur good

 

Scott [9:06pm]

\- there is some scent marking but not in that way

 

Scott [9:07pm]

\- uve been on 2 dates with the guy I think ur looking into things a bit to much

 

Stiles [9:07pm]

\- I need to be prepared!

 

Stiles [9:07pm]

\- its bad enough that I hav to figure out the human mechanics of it all

 

Scott [9:08pm]

\- u make it sound like sex is rocket science

 

Stiles [9:08pm]

\- im just worried that if it happens he’ll be disgusted by my lack of knowledge and ill be really bad

 

Scott [9:08pm]

\- ok ill make u a deal that im sure ill regret

 

Stiles [9:08pm]

\- ???

 

Scott [9:10pm]

\- get to making out with him then we’ll have a sleepover where we look up the ‘mechanics’ online together that way I can be there to stop u from going on weird sites

 

Stiles [9:10pm]

\- deal!

 

Stiles [9:11pm]

\-  do u think if my dad finds out ill get a new sex talk?

 

Stiles [9:11pm]

\- cause the original one was bad enough

 

Scott [9:12pm]

\- hm might be a good idea to actually tell him instead of having him find out some other way

 

Stiles [9:12pm]

\- crap y haven’t I thought bout this before

 

Scott [9:13pm]

\- ur dad loves u, u wont have a problem

 

Stiles [9:13pm]

\- cept maybe dying of embarrassment

 

Scott [9:14pm]

\- he’ll prob just be happy ur finally dating

 

Stiles [9:14pm]

\- harsh Scott

 

Scott [9:14pm]

\- I just agreed to look up male-male sex with u. I reserve the right to be mean :P

 

Stiles [9:14pm]

\- finnnnne 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just don't see Stiles and Scott caring about grammar when they text


	13. Chapter 13

**Day 31**

 

Derek [7:36pm]

\- ok so we’re going on day three of you not texting me

 

Stiles [7:37pm]

\- ur counting?

 

Derek [7:37pm]

\- no

 

Stiles [7:38pm]

\- I didn’t want to seem clingy

 

Stiles [7:38pm]

\- trying to play it cool here!

 

Derek [7:39pm]

\- you know you don’t have to change how you are because we’re dating

 

Stiles [7:39pm]

\- yeah but now it might be hard to control my texting

 

Derek [7:40pm]

\- there was a moment where you had control?

 

Stiles [7:40pm]

\- yes sort of maybe shut up

 

Derek [7:41pm]

\- you are a master of words

 

Stiles [7:42pm]

\- I just don’t know if I can keep up the filter

 

Derek [7:43pm]

\- Stiles relax I thought we agreed to drop pretences now

 

Stiles [7:44pm]

\- yeah ur right…so really ur the only one to blame for wats about to happen

 

Derek [7:44pm]

\- ??? 

 

Stiles [7:49pm]

\- Hav u ever sexted?

 

Derek [7:49pm]

\- one sec I need to find a hard surface to bang my head against

 

Stiles [7:51pm]

\- so???

 

Derek [7:53pm]

\- um once with a guy and once with a chick

 

Stiles [7:53pm]

\- And???

 

Derek [7:54pm]

\- Not really my thing

 

Derek [7:54pm]

\- Does “no filter’ mean a bunch of sex related questions?

 

Stiles [7:55pm]

\- Im going to be 18 soon and I still haven’t had any!

 

Stiles [7:56pm]

\- Im bound to have a billion questions

 

Derek [7:57pm]

\- And I get to be the lucky one subjected to them?

 

Stiles [7:57pm]

\- Exactly!

 

Stiles [7:58pm]

\- I mean Scott just goes on about Allison if I ask him anything

 

Stiles [7:58pm]

\- and its not like im going to go to Danny for advice

 

Stiles [7:59pm]

\- sure he’s super nice but I actually hav to face him at school u know

 

Derek [7:59pm]

\- oh the joys of being me.

 

Stiles [7:59pm]

\- So why wasn’t it ur thing?

 

Derek [7:59pm]

-I don’t know, I guess I need the physical contact

 

Derek [7:59pm]

\- Having someone text that they’re imagining my hand wonder down their chest and slip into their jeans just doesn’t get me anywhere

 

Stiles [8:00pm]

\- Right no yeah no that wouldn’t

 

Stiles [8:04pm]

\- Is it a wolf thing?

 

Derek [8:05pm]

\- is what?

 

Stiles [8:05pm]

\- needing the physical? u know since u hav heighten senses

 

Derek [8:05pm]

\- maybe? might just be me

 

Stiles [8:06pm]

\- so u need to feel their body heat, taste their skin and get overwhelmed by their scent

 

Stiles [8:06pm]

\- U cant just have them tell u, u need to feel their body pressed against urs so u can experience every shiver they do and feel their heart beat through u

 

Derek [8:07pm]

\- Um yeah that

 

Stiles [8:07pm]

\- hm yeah I think I can understand that idea

 

Derek [8:07pm]

\- ull see one day

 

Stiles [8:07pm]

\- ull? haha ur starting to text like me!

 

Derek [8:08pm]

\- You’re a bad influence

 

Stiles [8:08pm]

\- It could be worse

 

Derek [8:09pm]

\- It really couldn’t

 

Derek [8:09pm]

\- I need to go

 

Stiles [8:10pm]

\- ok ttyl

 

 

 

 

**Day 32**

 

Scott [4:04pm]

\- save me

 

Stiles [4:06pm]

\- from?

 

Scott [4:06pm]

\- Im at Allissons, Lydia n Erica r here

 

Scott [4:06pm]

\- they’re talking bout guys

 

Stiles [4:07pm]

\- tell them ur leaving to come hang out with me

 

Scott [4:08pm]

\- I tried. they told me to invite u

 

Scott [4:08pm]

\- They want to talk about Derek

 

Stiles [4:09pm]

\- That is just offensive!

 

Stiles [4:09pm]

\- Its not cause im dating a dude that I want to sit around with a bunch of chicks eating ice cream and talking about boys

 

Scott [4:10pm]

\- I think that might be offensive to women somehow

 

Stiles [4:10pm]

\- well then, mutual offense done.

 

Scott [4:11pm]

\- please dude! u can come over and talk about how Derek kisses or something and I can sneak out while they’re not paying attention

 

Stiles [4:11pm]

\- that bad?

 

Scott [4:12pm]

\- I hav heard things about what Isaac does with…I am mentally scarred now.

 

Scott [4:12pm]

\- come on u owe me

 

Stiles [4:12pm]

\- oooh pulling that card

 

Stiles [4:13pm]

\- look I would but um I haven’t actually really kissed Derek yet

 

Scott [4:13pm]

\- really?

 

Stiles [4:14pm]

\- yeh like theres cuddling, some sparse hand holding that lasts like 5 seconds and a good bye kiss on the cheek but nothing else

 

Scott [4:15pm]

\- ok come talk to the girls about that!

 

Stiles [4:15pm]

\- uh no

 

Stiles [4:16pm]

\- have fun

 

Scott [4:17pm]

\- u suck!

 

Stiles [4:18pm]

\- really Scott?

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

Derek [8:44pm]

\- why are you sitting outside by yourself?

 

Stiles [8:45pm]

\- it’s a nice night

 

Stiles [8:45pm]

\- why are you being such a creeper?

 

Derek [8:45pm]

\- I wanted to see if you wanted to go for a walk

 

Stiles [8:46pm]

\- in the woods?

 

Derek [8:46pm]

\- is there anywhere else to go for walks?

 

Stiles [8:46pm]

\- where r u?

 

Derek [8:48pm]

\- you just had to scream like a girl

 

Stiles [8:48pm]

\- did not!

 

Derek [8:48pm]

\- true that was more of a shriek

 

Derek [8:49pm]

\- I thought you would be used to the glowing red eyes

 

Stiles [8:49pm]

\- not when they appear out of no where in the darkness!!!

 

Derek [8:49pm]

\- you joining me or not?

 

Derek [8:50pm]

\- Where are you going?

 

Stiles [8:50pm]

\- gimme a sec just grabbing a hoodie

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the continued support, I can't get over how nice all your comments are


	14. Chapter 14

 

**Day 33**

 

Derek [6:36pm]

\- I think there might be a Dryad in the woods

 

Stiles [6:38pm]

\- we were in the woods yesterday!

 

Stiles [6:38pm]

\- u endangered me! Im shocked and appalled.

 

Stiles [6:38pm]

\- wats a dryad?

 

Derek [6:39pm]

\- wood nymph

 

Stiles [6:39pm]

\- those are real?

 

Derek [6:39pm]

\- they are but there shouldn’t be any in these forests, its not their home

 

Stiles [6:40pm]

\- why do you think there is one? or is there more?

 

Derek [6:41pm]

\- I don’t know…the forest feels weird, something’s not right about it

 

Derek [6:41pm]

\- felt something yesterday but I thought it was just you being close messing with my senses

 

Stiles [6:42pm]

\- I mess with ur senses?

 

Derek [6:42pm]

\- try focusing on the important issue here

 

Stiles [6:43pm]

\- so ur just completely guessing wood nymphs

 

Derek [6:43pm]

\- just one, it would be more obvious if a group of them appeared

 

Stiles [6:44pm]

\- yeah but why nymph, why not I don’t know fairy? or a wood troll? very lost loch ness monster?

 

Derek [6:44pm]

\- stop making stuff up

 

Derek [6:44pm]

\- smells like nymph

 

Stiles [6:45pm]

\- right of course

 

Derek [6:46pm]

\- could you just do what you do?

 

Stiles [6:46pm]

\- you mean research?

 

Derek [6:47pm]

\- yes. I’ve never come across one

 

Stiles [6:47pm]

\- say please

 

Derek [6:48pm]

\- no

 

Stiles [6:48pm]

\- u would think ur manners would have improved since we’ve started dating but no.

 

Stiles [6:49pm]

\- I’ll let u know wat I find

 

Derek [6:50pm]

\- thank you

 

Stiles [6:50pm]

\- how much did it hurt u to write that?

 

Derek [6:51pm]

\- it was excruciating

 

Stiles [6:51pm]

\- :)

 

Derek [6:51pm]

\- …the things I’m willing to do for you

 

Stiles [6:52pm]

\- oh now that is a convo I want to hav! but first duty calls! lets unearth the secrets of the dryad!

 

Derek [6:52pm]

\- research strangely excites you

 

Stiles [6:53pm]

\- well now lets not go there

 

Stiles [6:53pm]

\- ok leave me alone, its research time!

 

Stiles [6:54pm]

\- nana nana nana nana research!!!

 

Derek [6:54pm]

\- was that suppose to be the batman tune?

 

Stiles [6:55pm]

\- ok I like u even more for actually picking up on that!

 

 

 

**Day 34**

 

Derek [5:38pm]

\- tell me you found something because that thing is not friendly

 

Stiles [5:43pm]

\- ???

 

Derek [5:44pm]

 - splinters.

 

Stiles [5:44pm]

\- lol on the list of evil things we’ve dealt with splinters is rather low

 

Derek [5:45pm]

\- so you found nothing

 

Stiles [5:45pm]

\- oh on da contraire my frère!

 

Stiles [5:46pm]

\- u said there r no dryads in beacon hills right?

 

Derek [5:46pm]

\- yeah

 

Stiles [5:46pm]

\- ok well that’s weird cause they don’t usually stray from their forest

 

Stiles [5:47pm]

\- so the good thing is her home can’t be too far away

 

Stiles [5:47pm]

\- bad thing is, if she’s wondered off from her tree she’s probably really pissed

 

Stiles [5:48pm]

\- and u do not want a pissed off Dryad after u

 

Stiles [5:48pm]

\- they seem really into revenge

 

Derek [5:48pm]

\- I didn’t do anything!

 

Stiles [5:49pm]

\- someone must have

 

Stiles [5:49pm]

\- I’ll keep looking

 

Derek [5:50pm]

\- stay out of the woods until we figure out what she wants

 

Stiles [5:51pm]

\- hey im not the one prone to midnight runs in the forest!

 

Derek [5:51pm]

\- I’m going to go warn the rest of the pack and Scott

 

Stiles [5:51pm]

\- good idea

 

Derek [5:53pm]

\- do you mind if I drop by after?

 

Stiles [5:53pm]

\- go right ahead

 

Stiles [5:53pm]

\- ull hav to use the good old window though, dads home

 

Derek [5:54pm]

\- that’s fine I wont stay long

 

Derek [5:54pm]

\- I just need to feel that you’re ok

 

Stiles [5:55pm]

\- she’s really got u worked up huh

 

Derek [5:56pm]

\- just doesn’t feel or smell right

 

Stiles [5:57pm]

\- wolf thing. I get it.

 

Stiles [5:57pm]

\- let me know when ur nearby

 

Stiles [5:57pm]

\- that way I wont die of a heart attack when u appear in my room

 

Derek [5:59pm]

\- you’ve survived all the other times

 

Stiles [5:59pm]

\- yeah yeah go do your alpha rounds I’ll be waiting :p

 

Stiles [6:08pm]

\- want me to save some leftovers for u?

 

Derek [6:10pm]

\- …what are you having?

 

Stiles [6:10pm]

\- This evening Chef Stiles has prepared chickpea sweet potato burgers

 

Derek [6:11pm]

\- um I’m good thanks

 

Stiles [6:11pm]

\- it’s healthy!

 

Stiles [6:12pm]

\- Everyone’s a critic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering, I only plan on breaking the texting style for one specific scene. The rest will continue to be through texts.


	15. Chapter 15

 

 

**Day 35**

 

Stiles [6:12pm]

\- found something!

 

Derek [6:15pm]

\- ?

 

Stiles [6:16pm]

\- one town over, they cut down a bunch of trees to build some homes

 

Stiles [6:16pm]

\- then the warehouse where the cut wood was being kept burned down

 

Stiles [6:16pm]

\- 9 people died

 

Stiles [6:17pm]

\- Also Dryads r spose to be attached to a tree, like they’re connected or something

 

Stiles [6:17pm]

\- tree dies Dryad dies

 

Stiles [6:17pm]

\- hurt a Dryads’ tree, suffer the wrath

 

Stiles [6:18pm]

\- SO my theory, cause I know u love em

 

Stiles [6:18pm]

-  there was a family of them in the section that was cut down

 

Stiles [6:18pm]

\- the one here right now is probably the only survivor

 

Stiles [6:19pm]

\- out for vengeance

 

Stiles [6:19pm]

\- chances are she’s responsible for burning the warehouse down

 

Derek [6:20pm]

\- hm, but why is she here?

 

Stiles [6:20pm]

\- wait ur accepting my theory?

 

Derek [6:21pm]

\- makes a strange amount of sense

 

Stiles [6:21pm]

\- ok well im not going to push my luck n just keep going!

 

Stiles [6:22pm]

\- although that’s actually where my theory ends…I have no clue y she would be here

 

Stiles [6:23pm]

\- maybe burning down the warehouse wasn’t enough revenge?

 

Derek [6:23pm]

\- still doesn’t explain her visit to Beacon Hills

 

Stiles [6:23pm]

\- ok im going to head to the station, say hi to my dad and see if I can find myself alone with one of their comps

 

Stiles [6:24pm]

\- see if there’s any reports about the fire

 

Derek [6:24pm]

\- I’ll meet you there

 

Stiles [6:25pm]

\- and how do u expect to explain to my dad y ur hanging out with me at the station?

 

Derek [6:25pm]

\- then get Scott to go with you

 

Stiles [6:26pm]

\- y?

 

Derek [6:26pm]

\- Stiles please

 

Stiles [6:27pm]

\- I’ll be fine, Im not the one that killed her forest

 

Derek [6:28pm]

\- look, can you just get Scott to go with you

 

Derek [6:28pm]

\- …so I don’t have to worry

 

Stiles [6:29pm]

\- awwwwwwwww

 

Derek [6:30pm]

\- you’re giving me a headache

 

Stiles [6:30pm]

\- I will ask Scott to escort me so my boyfriend can have peace of mind

 

Stiles [6:30pm]

\- shit shit I didn’t mean boyfriend

 

Stiles [6:30pm]

\- ignore that

 

Stiles [6:30pm]

\- I wasnt thinking

 

Derek [6:31pm]

\- it’s ok Stiles

 

Stiles [6:32pm]

\- right

 

Stiles [6:33pm]

\- how ok?

 

Stiles [6:33pm]

\- like ok that it was an accident or ok that I used that word in reference to u?

 

Derek [6:34pm]

\- well, I had no plans on sharing you or leaving you

 

Stiles [6:35pm]

\- so…ur my boyfriend?

 

Derek [6:36pm]

\- shouldn’t this be something we discuss in person?

 

Stiles [6:36pm]

\- prob but it just came out and now I want to know

 

Derek [6:37pm]

\- yeah but in person I get to see if you either grin like an idiot and go all red :)

 

Stiles [6:38pm]

\- wow

 

Derek [6:38pm]

\- what?

 

Stiles [6:39pm]

\- my super manly boyfriend is capable of being adorable!

 

Derek [6:39pm]

\- I don’t like where this is going

 

Stiles [6:39pm]

\- grinning like an idiot fyi

 

Derek [6:40pm]

\- weren’t you heading to the station?

 

Stiles [6:40pm]

\- I see the moment is over

 

Stiles [6:40pm]

\- station it is. texting Scott.

 

Derek [6:41pm]

\- ok

 

Stiles [6:41pm]

\- xx

 

Derek [6:42pm]

\- what was that?

 

Stiles [6:42pm]

\- trying it out?

 

Derek [6:43pm]

\- don’t

 

Stiles [6:43pm]

\- we’ll see about that

 

 

 

….

 

 

 

Stiles [6:45pm]

\- meet me at the station for some search on Dryads

 

Scott [6:46pm]

\- uh

 

Stiles [6:46pm]

\- Tell Allison to go home!

 

Scott [6:47pm]

\- Ask Derek to go with you

 

Stiles [6:47pm]

\- it’s less conspicuous if ur at the station with me

 

Scott [6:48pm]

\- conspicuous?

 

Stiles [6:48pm]

\- Pulling out the big words to intimidate u into meeting me

 

Scott [6:49pm]

\- alright fine

 

Stiles [6:49pm]

\- im just such a burden to u

 

Scott [6:49pm]

\- y r we calling them Dryads anyways?

 

Stiles [6:50pm]

\- cause looks like that’s what it is?

 

Scott [6:50pm]

\- yeah but y not nymphs?

 

Stiles [6:50pm]

\- we’re polite ppl?

 

Scott [6:50pm]

\- ha!

 

Scott [6:51pm]

\- u heading out now?

 

Stiles [6:52pm]

\- yup walking to my jeep

 

Scott [6:52pm]

\- c u soon

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

 

Stiles [10:17pm]

\- the foreman in charge of the cut lives here

 

Derek [10:18pm]

\- so she’s after him?

 

Stiles [10:18pm]

\- most likely

 

Derek [10:19pm]

\- do you have his address?

 

Stiles [10:19pm]

\- obviously

 

Derek [10:20pm]

\- text it to Boyd he’ll keep an eye out tonight

 

Derek [10:21pm]

\- can you go through all of this again  at the pack meeting tomorrow?

 

Stiles [10:21pm]

\- can penguins not fly

 

Derek [10:22pm]

\- yes no wait what? do you have to make this confusing?

 

Stiles [10:23pm]

\- yes I’ll tell the pack about my awesome findings tomoro

 

Derek [10:23pm]

\- Thanks

 

Stiles [10:24pm]

\- Wat would u do without me?!?

_Derek [10:25pm]_

_-unsent- be lonely? –deleted-_

_Derek [10:25pm]_

_-unsent- be sane? –deleted-_

Derek [10:26pm]

\- survive?

 

Stiles [10:26pm]

\- :P

 

Stiles [10:27pm]

\- going to bed now

 

Derek [10:27pm]

\- good night

 

Stiles [10:27pm]

\- good night

 

Stiles [10:28pm]

\- xx

 

Derek [10:29pm]

\- no.

 

Stiles [10:30pm]

\- Resistance is futile

 

Derek [10:31pm]

\- Good night Stiles.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to those of you who have been lovely and wonderful since the start and have taken the time to comment on multiple chapters, thank you, you are wonderful human beings ☺ and to those of you who have recently found it and still love it I honestly can't tell you how amazing it is to read your positive comments


	16. Chapter 16

**Day 36**

 

Derek [9:04pm]

\- You didn’t have to run off after the meeting, you could have stayed

 

Stiles [9:05pm]

\- Scott needed a ride home

 

Stiles [9:05pm]

\- and to be honest it was getting hard not to throw something at u

 

Derek [9:06pm]

\- what now?

 

Stiles [9:07pm]

\- I know ur the alpha n all but do u hav to veto everything anyone says all the time?

 

Derek [9:07pm]

\- Their solutions were stupid

 

Stiles [9:09pm]

\- right sure cause the only option is to kill because uve decided it

 

Derek [9:09pm]

\- it is what must be done whether you like it or not

 

Stiles [9:10pm]

\- Please don't hate me, I'm sorry I have to say this

 

Stiles [9:10pm]

\- But her home was destroyed and her family killed

 

Stiles [9:10pm]

\- And now she's all alone

 

Derek [9:11pm]

\- Are you trying to compare her to me???

 

Stiles [9:11pm]

\- That’s not what I’m saying

 

Stiles [9:11pm]

\- although maybe it should be? I mean hello interesting conclusion you jump to

 

Stiles [9:11pm]

\- but ur not alone Derek

 

Derek [9:12pm]

\- I was

 

Stiles [9:12pm]

\- ok we’re gonna come back to this!

 

Derek [9:12pm]

\- unnecessary.

 

Stiles [9:13pm]

\- Wat I was originally trying to say is that 9 ppl burned alive because of her

 

Derek [9:13pm]

\- I’m aware of that.

 

Stiles [9:14pm]

\- I think maybe ur taking that a bit personally

 

Derek [9:15pm]

\- Tread very carefully

 

Stiles [9:16pm]

\- y do u think I'm mentioning this through text

 

Stiles [9:16pm]

\- Less chance of getting mauled

 

Stiles [9:17pm]

\- Look

 

Stiles [9:17pm]

\- I'm not saying we allow her to continue her killing spree

 

Stiles [9:17pm]

\- I'm saying maybe we could try talking to her

 

Derek [9:18pm]

\- And what about the 9 dead ones

 

Derek [9:18pm]

\- It's not like there's a jail for the supernatural

 

Derek [9:18pm]

\- She must be killed

 

Stiles [9:19pm]

\- Maybe she's not evil

 

Stiles [9:19pm]

 - Maybe she's just damaged

 

Derek [9:20pm]

\- So what then? I give her therapy?

 

Derek [9:20pm]

\- Let her cry on my shoulder and tell her it’ll all be ok?

 

Stiles [9:21pm]

\- well if that doesn’t work u could always try to kill her with ur fantastic attitude

 

Stiles [9:24pm]

\- Please just think about talking to her first?

 

Derek [9:36pm]

\- Why should I

 

Derek [9:36pm]

\- I'm a werewolf Stiles. I don't need u to worry about my compassion or humanity or whatever it is you are worried about

 

Stiles [9:37pm]

\- u need to stop acting on anger

 

Stiles [9:39pm]

\- and whether or not u like it I’m going to care

 

Derek [9:39pm]

\- you don't have to

 

Stiles [9:40pm]

\- nope but sorry sourwolf I still do!

 

Stiles [9:40pm]

\- cause that's wat ppl in relationships do, they care about each other so suck it up

 

        _Derek [9:40pm]_

_-unsent- no –deleted-_

_Derek [9:41pm]_

_-unsent- I can’t -deleted-_

_Derek [9:41pm]_

_-unsent- I don’t know how –deleted-_

 

Stiles [9:45pm]

\- Wtv do wat u want

 

  

 

…

 

 

 

Derek [10:29pm]

\- ok tomorrow Erica and Boyd are going to head to the forest to see if they can find her tree.

 

Derek [10:29pm]

\- In the mean time, me and Isaac will track her down and talk to her

 

Derek [10:30pm]

\- If she doesn't cooperate I'm texting the others to destroy the tree since you said that would kill her

 

Stiles [10:32pm]

\- wait ur listening to me???

 

Derek [10:32pm]

\- your opinion matters to me

 

Stiles [10:33pm]

\- I love when you go all deep and meaningful on me

 

Stiles [10:33pm]

\- makes me feel all warm and fuzzy :)

 

Derek [10:34pm]

\- a simple thank you would suffice.

 

Stiles [10:34pm]

\- thank you!!!!

 

Derek [10:35pm]

\- Any idea how to identify which tree is linked to her?

 

Stiles [10:35pm]

\- Can't say unless u can tell me exactly wat kind of Dryad she is

 

Derek [10:36pm]

\- Well hopefully it's easy for them to spot

 

Stiles [10:36pm]

\- werewolf senses should help

 

Derek [10:36pm]

\- I’m going to go plan things with Isaac

 

Derek [10:36pm]

\- gnight

 

Stiles [10:37pm]

\- Good night :) xx

 

 

…

 

 

Erica [11:14pm]

\- when all of this is over we’re having a double date!

 

Stiles [11:16pm]

\- that does not sound like a good idea

 

Erica [11:16pm]

\- we can take bets as to how long it takes Derek and Isaac to relax and stop acting super awkward on said double date

 

Stiles [11:17pm]

\- still no

 

Erica [11:17pm]

\- give me one good reason why not?

 

Stiles [11:18pm]

\- I don’t want to share Derek?

 

Erica [11:18pm]

\- it’s a double date, not a spouse swap :P

 

Erica [11:19pm]

\- it’s happening! I’ll even let you pick the activity

 

Stiles [11:19pm]

\- sorry can’t reply im sleeping

 

Erica [11:19pm]

\- you can’t avoid me forever Stilinski!

 

Stiles [11:20pm]

\- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm mad at this chapter. I had it all done 2 days ago then accidentally deleted it. rawr.

**  
Day 37**

Derek [1:45pm]

\- I've asked Scott to stay with you tonight

 

Stiles [1:49pm]

\- he has mentioned something about following me home after school 

 

Stiles [1:49pm]  
\- I don't need Scott to stay with me 

 

Derek [1:50pm]  
\- You like sleepovers with Scott

 

Stiles [1:52pm]  
\- yeah but I don't like requiring a babysitter

 

Derek [1:51pm]  
\- This is me caring, just hang out with Scott ok

 

Stiles [1:56pm]  
\- ok fine

 

Stiles [1:56pm]  
\- but I'm pretty sure Scott can't fight off Greek gods

 

Derek [1:56pm]  
\- what does that have to do with anything?

 

Stiles [1:59pm]  
\- Mythology. When a Dryad is killed, it’s a god that punishes the responsible humans

 

Stiles [1:59pm]  
\- please tell me Greek gods don't exist

 

Derek [1:59pm]  
\- Not that I know of

 

Stiles [2:02pm]  
\- one of these days u need to give me a list of things that do and don't exist

 

Stiles [2:02pm]  
\- Be careful

 

Derek [2:03pm]

\- Always

 

Stiles [2:03pm]

\- well that’s a giant lie!

 

Derek [2:03pm]

\- You have nothing to worry about

 

Stiles [2:04pm]

\- oh yes I do!

 

Stiles [2:04pm]

\- u lot r always running around thinking ur invisible

 

Derek [2:05pm]

\- invisible?

 

Stiles [2:06pm]

\- dammit I meant invincible! well that just killed my attempt at being all solemn

 

Derek [2:08pm]

\- We’ll be fine and you’ll have fun with Scott

 

Derek [2:08pm]

\- Then you’ll smell like him tomorrow and it’ll weird me out

 

Stiles [2:10pm]

\- we’re seeing each other tomoro?

 

Derek [2:11pm]

\- We don’t have to

 

Stiles [2:11pm]

\- oh yes we do, u cant get my hopes up then say you were toying with me. no toying with ur boyfriend!

 

Derek [2:12pm]

\- …

 

Stiles [2:14pm]

\- wat?

 

Derek [2:14pm]

\- I’ll tell you when you’re older

 

Stiles [2:14pm]

\- mean!

 

Derek [2:15pm]

\- I have to go now

 

Stiles [2:15pm]

\- ok text me when ur done n safe n wat not

 

Derek [2:15pm]

\- will do

 

Stiles [2:17pm]

\- xx

 

Stiles [2:19pm]

\- still no? one day. 

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

Erica [9:14pm]

\- Found the tree. Waiting for ur instructions oh great alpha

 

Derek [9:16pm]

\- Lose the attitude

 

Derek [9:26pm]

\- Stand by we have her cornered

 

Erica [9:26pm]

\- aren’t you spose to be talking to her

 

Derek [9:28pm]

\- Isaac is trying

 

 

 

 

Derek [10:56pm]  
\- Destroy it

 

Erica [10:56pm]  
\- k

 

Erica [10:58pm]  
\- Destroyed

 

Derek [11:00pm]  
\- Clearly not

 

Erica [11:01pm]  
\- It's uprooted

 

Derek [11:03pm]  
\- There must still be some attached

 

Derek [11:05pm]

\- Dammit Erica

 

Derek [11:06pm]  
\- U had one job

 

Derek [11:06pm]  
\- Destroy it

 

Erica [11:08pm]  
\- Well can't be that bad if u have time to text me about it

 

Derek [11:10pm]  
\- destroy the damn tree

 

Erica [11:14pm]  
\- Ok now it should be good

 

Derek [11:15pm]  
\- Yeah I can tell

 

Derek [11:15pm]  
\- There's no longer a flaming red nymph attacking us

 

Derek [11:16pm]  
\- How was it that difficult to kill a tree

 

Erica [11:16pm]  
\- It was a big tree!

 

Derek [11:16pm]

\- Two werewolves vs one tree!! That should have taken five seconds

 

Erica [11:17pm]

\- well it didn’t ok!

 

Erica [11:18pm]

\- all your fault for not giving us lumberjack training sessions

 

Derek [11:19pm]

\- Look it’s late. I’m going to wire money to your account, go find a hotel to stay in for the night

 

Erica [11:20pm]

\- penthouse!!!

 

Derek [11:20pm]

\- no.

 

Erica [11:20pm]

\- worth a try

 

Derek [11:21pm]

\- Just go and sleep, come back in the morning

 

Erica [11:21pm]

\- aw you’re letting us relax, best alpha ever

 

Derek [11:24pm]

\- and do something about Isaac

 

Erica [11:24pm]

\- um im with Boyd, you’re with Isaac

 

Derek [11:26pm]

\- Yeah but he’s smelling all jealous make it stop, it’s disturbing.

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

Erica [11:27pm]

\- hey babe everything alright?

 

Isaac [11:27pm]

\- nothing that won’t heal

 

Isaac [11:27pm]

\- next time I take on the inanimate object, u get the crazy thing

 

Erica [11:28pm]

\- okies

 

Erica [11:29pm]

\- I’ll be back in the morning

 

Isaac [11:30pm]

\- yeah Derek mentioned ur getting a hotel room

 

Erica [11:30pm]

\- with separate beds of course

 

Isaac [11:30pm]

\- yeah of course

 

Erica [11:30pm]

\- stop being ridiculous

 

Isaac [11:31pm]

\- so y was it so hard to destroy a tree?

 

Erica [11:31pm]

\- clearly it was a magical tree!

 

Isaac [11:32pm]

\- uh huh

 

Erica [11:32pm]

\- let’s just blame Boyd

 

Isaac [11:33pm]

\- I can do that!

 

Erica [11:33pm]

\- Gotta go find a hotel now

 

Erica [11:33pm]

\- love you

 

Isaac [11:33pm]

\- love you

 

 

 

…

 

 

Derek [11:26pm]

\- The issue has been resolved

 

Stiles [11:26pm]

\- which means ?

 

Derek [11:27pm]

\- we had to kill her

 

Stiles [11:27pm]

\- but u tried a peaceful resolution?

 

Derek [11:28pm]

\- yes

 

Derek [11:29pm]

\- She really wasn’t having any of it though

 

Derek [11:29pm]

\- Didn’t seem to appreciate our interference

 

Stiles [11:30pm]

\- so apart from the Dryad everyone else is alive and ok?

 

Derek [11:30pm]

\- yes

 

Derek [11:31pm]

\- Erica and Boyd are going to stay at a hotel tonight and come back in the morning

 

Stiles [11:32pm]

\- I can’t decide if I should be happy ur being all nice to them or mad that ur giving them an excuse to skip school 

 

Derek [11:33pm]

\- Is it ever easy to please you?

 

Stiles [11:33pm]

\- well that depends on how much clothes ur wearing ;)

 

Derek [11:34pm]

\- That’s not funny

 

Stiles [11:35pm]

\- yes it is but ur too busy being all tired and grumpy to notice

 

Stiles [11:35pm]

\- go to bed, I’ll wait for tomoro to gush about how awesome it is that u didn’t die

 

Derek [11:36pm]

\- I’ll pick you up at school

 

Stiles [11:36pm]

\- it’s a date!

 

Stiles [11:36pm]

\- good night xx

 

Derek [11:37pm]

\- gnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments! :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Day 38**

 

Derek [1:01pm]

\- Hey I won’t be able to pick you up from school, Peter showed up

 

Stiles [1:06pm]

\- Again ???? u really need to find a good way of getting rid of him

 

Derek [1:07pm]

\- He’s just picking up some book he left here

 

Stiles [1:09pm]

\- really? that’s like a girl leaving her sweater behind in the guys car after a date

 

Stiles [1:09pm]

\- so he’s forced to call her

 

Derek [1:09pm]

\- …you’ve left your sweater in my car on multiple occasions

 

Stiles [1:11pm]

\- exactly

 

Derek [1:13pm]

\- you are the reason my wolf howls at the moon

 

Stiles [1:13pm]

\- um wat

 

Derek [1:14pm]

\- ignore that. Peter has reverted to a 5 year old and stole my cell

 

Stiles [1:14pm]

\- fun times

 

Derek [1:15pm]

\- no. I’m going to go ‘catch up’ so that he leaves faster

 

Stiles [1:15pm]

\- I can’t even begin to picture u n Peter ‘catching up’

 

Stiles [1:15pm]

\- It involves a lot of teeth doesn’t it

 

Stiles [1:15pm]

\- ok stop texting me when im in class ur getting me in trouble

 

Derek [1:16pm]

\- you’re the one who keeps texting!

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

Derek [7:31pm]

\- We need to talk

 

Stiles [7:32pm]

\- Well shit

 

Stiles [7:32pm]

\- That lasted long

 

Stiles [7:32pm]

\- predictable I guess

 

Stiles [7:32pm]

\- well it was fun while it lasted

 

Stiles [7:32pm]

\- u know what screw u Derek!

 

Derek [7:33pm]

\- What are you on about?

 

Stiles [7:34pm]

\- ppl usually say “can we talk” right before they break up with u

 

Derek [7:34pm]

\- You need to watch less movies

 

Stiles [7:35pm]

\- So we're not breaking up?

 

Derek [7:35pm]

\- Give me some credit, I wouldn't do that through text

 

Stiles [7:36pm]

\- u know that's not as comforting as u probably think it is

 

Derek [7:37pm]

\- Stop replying for a second will you so I can say what I need to say

 

Derek [7:37pm]

\- You need to understand that I'm a werewolf

 

Stiles [7:38pm]

\- No shit Sherlock

 

Derek [7:39pm]

\- Stiles shut up!

 

Derek [7:40pm]

\- My sense of morality is different then yours

 

Derek [7:41pm]

\- But I make the decisions I have to in order to protect my pack and those I care about

 

Derek [7:41pm]

\- Because I do care about people

 

Derek [7:41pm]

\- And if you tell anyone I will throw you off a cliff

 

Derek [7:42pm]

\- If something is threatening us, I can't have you questioning my decision on how to deal with it

 

Derek [7:42pm]

\- Yeah I follow basic survival instincts from time to time but I'm not heartless

 

Derek [7:43pm]

\- I know where the line is and I need you to believe that

 

Stiles [7:44pm]

\- Can I talk now?

 

Derek [7:44pm]

\- Yes

 

Stiles [7:45pm]

\- Can u come over?

 

Derek [7:45pm]

\- Yes

 

Stiles [7:46pm]

\- And then can we just not talk anymore. watch a movie or something

 

Derek [7:46pm]

\- ?

 

Stiles [7:47pm]

\- while ur here

 

Stiles [7:47pm]

\- Can we just be together

 

Derek [7:47pm]

\- That's disgustingly sappy

 

Stiles [7:48pm]

\- I know but we were spose to have date !

 

Stiles [7:48pm]

\- and I've also realized that u secretly like sappy

 

Stiles [7:48pm]

\- yes yes I know if I tell anyone horrible things will happen to me

 

_Derek [7:49pm]_

_-unsent- I'm scared at how much u affect me –deleted-_

 

Derek [7:50pm]

\- Be right over

 

 

**Day 39**

 

Stiles [8:13pm]

\- SCOTT

 

Stiles [8:13pm]

\- Derek just caught me watching porn !!!

 

Scott [8:15pm]

\- LMAO

 

Stiles [8:15pm]

\- this is not funny !

 

Scott [8:15pm]

\- it’s hilarious dude

 

Stiles [8:16pm]

\- no it’s not

 

Stiles [8:16pm]

\- he climbed through the window unannounced

 

Stiles [8:17pm]

\- and there I am bout to take my pants off, porn in the background !

 

Scott [8:18pm]

\- wait he must have known, u know we hav super hearing

 

Scott [8:18pm]

\- no way he didn’t hear it before getting to ur room

 

Scott [8:18pm]

-disturbingly, he prob wanted to join the party

 

Stiles [8:19pm]

\- it was on mute !!!

 

Scott [8:20pm]

\- L.M.A.O.

 

Stiles [8:21pm]

\- there was like a second of eye contact and he just left

 

Stiles [8:21pm]

\- he didnt even say anything

 

Stiles [8:22pm]

\- was all oh hey uh porn uh imma go, but with his eyes

 

Scott [8:23pm]

\- y r u freaking out so much about this

 

Scott [8:24pm]

\- pretty sure he already knew u watched porn

 

Stiles [8:25pm]

\- yeah but like not now that were a thing

 

Stiles [8:26pm]

\- arent u spose to stop watching porn when ur in a Relationship

 

Scott [8:27pm]

\- r u ? says who ?

 

Stiles [8:27pm]

\- well do u watch porn now that ur with allison ?

 

Scott [8:28pm]

\- can we not make this about me

 

Stiles [8:28pm]

\- answer the question

 

Scott [8:29pm]

\- not as often but i dont tell her about it

 

Scott [8:29pm]

\- n u better not tell her about it !

 

Stiles [8:30pm]

\- oh yeah cause thats a conversation i want to have ‘oh hey allison u know how scott watches porn’

 

Stiles [8:30pm]

\- back to my problem !!!

 

Scott [8:31pm]

\- y is it a problem

 

Stiles [8:32pm]

cause he just left

 

Stiles [8:32pm]

\- maybe hes mad

 

Stiles [8:32pm]

\- oh god ive angered my werewolf boyfriend

 

Stiles [8:32pm]

\- im dead

 

Scott [8:33pm]

\- wat else was he spose to do ? stay and offer u a hand ?

 

Stiles [8:34pm]

\- um..yes ? actually that would have worked i would hav been a-ok with that !

 

Scott [8:35pm]

\- in reality stiles! wouldnt that have been more awkward

 

Stiles [8:36pm]

\- yeah maybe 

 

Stiles [8:36pm]

\- wat do i do now ?

 

Stiles [8:37pm]

\- should i bring it up ?

 

Scott [8:38pm]

\- can u do that when im around so i can witness it all

 

Scott [8:38pm]

\- i’ll bring popcorn !

 

Stiles [8:39pm]

\- no.  i hate u.

 

Scott [9:40pm]

\- u could just ignore it, i doubt he’ll bring it up

 

Stiles [8:41pm]

\- right

 

Scott [8:41pm]

\- but ur not good at letting things lie

 

Stiles [8:42pm]

\- nope

 

Stiles [8:42pm]

\- dammit

 

Scott [8:43pm]

\- i’ll go get the popcorn ready

 

Stiles [8:44pm]

\- u will do no such thing

 

Stiles [8:44pm]

\- go play with allison or something

 

Scott [8:45pm]

\- I can do that :)

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Day 40**

 

Stiles [3:47pm]

\- heeeeyyyyy Derek

 

Derek [3:48pm]

\- hey

 

Stiles [3:49pm]

\- sooo

 

Stiles [3:49pm]

\- bout yesterday

 

Derek [3:49pm]

\- you’re going to make us talk about it aren’t you

 

Stiles [3:50pm]

\- well I need to stop panicking about it

 

Derek [3:50pm]

\- nothing to panic about

 

Stiles [3:50pm]

\- right right

 

Stiles [3:51pm]

\- but u know I hear talking about stuff is a mature thing to do

 

Derek [3:51pm]

\- ok

 

Derek [3:51pm]

\- so is there a reason the bottom had my features ?

 

Stiles [3:52pm]

\- actually talking is over rated

 

Stiles [3:52pm]

\- as long as both parties are ok with the porn watching

 

Stiles [3:52pm]

-  we’re human males it’s wat we do

 

Stiles [3:52pm]

\- well im human

 

Stiles [3:53pm]

\- it’s a natural thing and all

 

Stiles [3:53pm]

\- absolutely do not need to go into details

 

Derek [3:54pm]

\- do you fantasize about me?

 

Stiles [3:54pm]

\- y r u doing this to me

 

Derek [3:55pm]

\- I enjoy your pain?

 

Stiles [3:55pm]

\- right ok turning this into a joke. good. good technique

 

Derek [3:56pm]

\- I wasn’t actually joking, I’m curious

 

Stiles [3:58pm]

\- ………yes

 

Stiles [3:58pm]

\- I mean uve seen u! half the town prob fanatasizes about u

 

Derek [3:59pm]

\- that’s unsettling

 

Derek [3:59pm]

\- the town part, not the you part. That part is kind of hot

 

Stiles [3:59pm]

\- I don’t know how to reply to that

 

Derek [3:59pm]

\- Stiles without words! That’s new

 

Stiles[4:00pm]

\- ok moving on yes into less blush-inducing territory

 

Stiles [4:00pm]

\- my birthday is soon

 

Derek [4:00pm]

\- I know

 

Stiles [4:01pm]

\- so im going to need to do some research

 

Stiles [4:01m]

\- but when i find wat im looking for im going to ask you to get it for me

 

Stiles [4:01pm]

\- and u cant say no

 

Derek [4:01pm]

\- I really dont like the sound of this

 

Stiles [4:02pm]

\- and can we please have my party at ur place?

 

Derek [4:02pm]

\- how many people?

 

Stiles [4:02pm]

\- its me we’re talking about

 

Stiles [4:02pm]

\- its not like I grew new friends in my backyard

 

Stiles [4:03pm]

\- so it’ll be the 7 usual suspects

 

Derek [4:03pm]

\- my life has been taken over by 18 year olds

 

Stiles [4:04pm]

\- soon to be 18!

 

Derek [4:04pm]

\- yeah it’s fine

 

Stiles [4:04pm]

 - thank u thank u thank u

 

Derek [4:05pm]

\- you’ll owe me

 

Stiles [4:05pm]

\- oh yes, perfectly ok with that

 

Stiles [4:06pm]

\- ok im going to head to Scott’s n plan this shindig!

 

Derek [4:06pm]

\- have fun

 

Stiles [4:06pm]

\- xx

 

 

 

**Day 41**

 

Stiles [5:59pm]

\- Can u get ur hands on some aconitum lycoctonum?

 

Derek [6:00pm]

\- no

 

Stiles [6:01pm]

\- come on! it grows in the north so shouldn’t be to hard to get

 

Derek [6:01pm]

\- North of Asia!

 

Stiles [6:01pm]

\- oh…missed that detail

 

Stiles [6:02pm]

\- but still u clearly know wat it is! come onnnn

 

Stiles [6:02pm]

\- it’s gonna be my birthday

 

Derek [6:02pm]

\- so you want to give a bunch of werewolves a type of wolfsbane that gets them drunk

 

Stiles [6:03pm]

\- yes! does it work? don’t try denying uve never had it

 

Derek [6:04pm]

\- the fact that it works doesn’t change the fact that it’s poison!

 

Stiles [6:04pm]

\- with a fun side effect

 

Stiles [6:05pm]

\- u don’t have to take it if u don’t want to but give the option to the others?

 

Derek [6:05pm]

\- you’re pretty much asking me to provide my betas with drugs

 

Stiles [6:06pm]

\- no! drugs are bad! don’t do that!

 

Stiles [6:06pm]

\- drunkifying wolfsbane however…

 

Derek [6:07pm]

\- I’ll think about it

 

Stiles [6:07pm]

\- while actively looking for it?

 

Derek [6:08pm]

\- I already have some

 

Stiles [6:08pm]

\- Well well well Mr Hale. Wat a bad wolf uv been.

 

 Derek [6:08pm]

\- Does not mean I’m going to pass it around!

 

Stiles [6:10pm]

\- please!

 

Scott [6:10pm]

\- please!!!!

 

Erica [6:10pm]

\- pretty please :)

 

Boyd [6:10pm]

\- please

 

Isaac [6:10pm]

\- please

 

Derek [6:11pm]

\- what the hell just happened?

 

Stiles [6:11pm]

\- I hear peer pressure does wonders

 

Derek [6:11pm]

\- you’re an evil human being

 

Stiles [6:12pm]

\- im ur evil human being ;)

 

Derek [6:12pm]

\- ok fine you can have the stupid wolfsbane

 

Derek [6:13pm]

\- but it’s a bad idea. for the record.

 

Stiles [6:14pm]

\- Let the record show the Alpha wanted to do the responsible boring thing but decided to let his Betas have a bit of controlled fun instead

 

Derek [6:14pm]

\- how is it controlled?

 

Stiles [6:15pm]

\- well we’re gonna make sure it’s a small dose. No fatalities at my bday party

 

Stiles [6:16pm]

\- now get ur butt over here will u! 

 

Derek [6:16pm]

\- only so I can scowl at you

 

Stiles [6:17pm]

\- I’m am perfectly ok with being on the receiving end of one of those hot scowls

 

Stiles [6:17pm]

\- I’m ordering Chinese so ull have to stop scowling long enough to eat

 

Derek [6:18pm]

\- oh get some of those chicken balls thing

 

Stiles [6:18pm]

\- balls for Derek. got it.

 

Derek [6:18pm]

\- you’re giggling at that aren’t you

 

Stiles [6:19pm]

\- hey u knew wat u were getting into when you started dating me!

 

Stiles [6:19pm]

\- now get over!

 

Derek [6:19pm]

\- k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is nearing its end! Which means there will soon be sex - obviously not through texts.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is turning 18 mainly to give my mind peace about what I will soon make him do

**Day 42**

 

Stiles [4:16pm]

\- Party party party

 

Derek [4:17pm]

\- excited?

 

Stiles [4:17pm]

\- Turning 18 ! hell yeah

 

Derek [4:17pm]

\- are you going to be doing anything with your dad ?

 

Stiles [4:18pm]

\- of course :)

 

Stiles [4:18pm]

\- he’s making me breakfast for once

 

Stiles [4:18pm]

\- which is actually a scary idea…

 

Stiles [4:19pm]

\- then I get my pressseennntss

 

Derek [4:19pm]

\- You’re a child

 

Stiles [4:19pm]

\- gonna be 18 !!!

 

Derek [4:20pm]

\- so breakfast and presents?

 

Stiles [4:20pm]

\- then he’s letting me off the hook so I can hang out with Scott and parttyyy

 

Stiles [4:20pm]

\- but Sunday we r going fishing. Father-son bonding time

 

Derek [4:21pm]

\- that should be fun

 

Stiles  [4:21pm]

\- yeah I think so

 

Derek [4:21pm]

\- does your dad know we’re together?

 

Stiles [4:22pm]

\- …no

 

Derek [4:22pm]

\- does he know you like men?

 

Stiles [4:22pm]

\- …I don’t think so

 

Derek [4:23pm]

\- Is there a reason you’re keeping it a secret?

 

Stiles [4:23pm]

\- u sound like Scott. Stop that.

 

Derek [4:24pm]

\- I’d like to be able to come over and use the front door from time to time

 

Stiles [4:24pm]

\- I know ok it’s just how the hell am I even spose to bring it up

 

Derek [4:25pm]

\- You could talk about it while fishing

 

Stiles [4:25pm]

\- can we just go back to me being excited bout turning 18 please

 

Derek [4:25pm]

\- yeah ok

 

Stiles [4:26pm]

\- parttyyyy

 

Stiles [4:26pm]

\- u gonna get drunk with us?

 

Derek [4:26pm]

\- I really don’t feel like being the only sober one there.

 

Stiles [4:27pm]

\- that is a yes! sweet!

 

Stiles [4:27pm]

\- It’s going to be interesting having all 9 of us crash at ur place

 

Stiles [4:27pm]

\- do pack members pile up together when they sleep? like puppies?

 

Derek [4:28pm]

\- they’re not puppies

 

Stiles [4:28pm]

\- ok fine like ferocious beasts

 

Derek [4:29pm]

\- they might. you can join them if you want

 

Stiles [4:29pm]

\- we’ll see how drunk I get

 

Derek [4:30pm]

\- please don’t get as drunk as last time

 

Stiles [4:30pm]

\- I wasn’t that bad last time

 

Derek [4:30pm]

\- you were! but this time I won’t be sober to take care of you

 

Stiles [4:31pm]

\- ok I will behave myself on my 18th bday just for you sweetie

 

Derek [4:31pm]

\- don’t call me that

 

Stiles [4:32pm]

\- Can I come over and blow up some balloons for tomorrow

 

Derek [4:32pm]

\- not a good idea

 

Stiles [4:32pm]

\- y not! my bday, my rules. I want balloons.

 

Derek [4:33pm]

\- think about it. Drunk werewolves. Claws. Balloons.

 

Stiles [4:33pm]

\- omg now I want to get even more balloons

 

Stiles [4:33pm]

\- this is gonna be awesome

 

Derek [4:34pm]

\- just get your ass over here

 

Stiles [4:35pm]

\- can’t argue with that order!

 

 

**Day 43**

 

Derek [9:03am]

\- happy birthday

 

Stiles [9:04am]

\- thx :)

 

Stiles [9:04am]

\- wats my present!

 

Derek [9:04am]

\- you’ll get it when you come over

 

Stiles [9:05am]

\- is it big?

 

Derek [9:05am]

\- you’re not getting any clues

 

Stiles [9:05am]

\- finnnnne

 

Stiles [9:06am]

\- breakfast time!

 

Derek [9:06am]

\- have fun xx

 

Stiles [9:06am]

\- omg

 

Stiles [9:06am]

\- I think I just had a heart attack

 

Stiles [9:06am]

\- u did it!

 

Derek [9:07am]

\- it’s not a big deal

 

Stiles [9:08am]

\- it is coming from u!

 

Derek [9:08am]

\- it’s your birthday and I did your stupid xx to make you happy on your stupid birthday

 

Stiles [9:09am]

\- u can say stupid as much as u want its still not gonna stop me from turning into a pile of much from all ur cuteness

 

Derek [9:010am]

\- ok I’m done. This is why I’m never nice! People always make a big deal out of it

 

Stiles [9:10am]

\- well im still happy u xx’d me

 

Derek [9:10am]

\- go have your breakfast

 

Derek [9:10am]

\- I’ll see you later

 

Stiles [9:11am]

\- xx

 

Derek [9:11am]

\- xx

 

Stiles [9:11am]

\- yes!

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

Scott [8:56pm]

\- Almost at Derek’s

 

Stiles [8:58pm]

\- Parttyyyy

 

Scott [8:58pm]

\- Just make sure u hav clothes on by the time we get there

 

Stiles [8:58pm]

\- wat? y would I have no clothes on

 

Scott [8:59pm]

\- its ur bday n ur with ur bf?

 

Stiles [8:59pm]

\- yeah thx for reminding me of all the hot naked D I am not havin

 

Scott [8:59pm]

\- aurgh didn’t want to think of that

 

Stiles [9:00pm]

\- u brought it up! just get here already!

 

 

 

**Day 44**

 

Stiles [3:07am]

\- Derekk wher r u?

 

Derek [3:09am]

\- hidden

 

Stiles [3:09am]

\- ur stupid

 

Derek [3:10am]

\- I can see you

 

Stiles [3:10am]

\- omg addude thats so creepy

 

Derek [3:11am]

\- you’re pretty

 

Stiles [3:12am]

\- oommg ur so drunk

 

Derek [3:12am]

\- and your nose is adorable

 

Stiles [3:13am]

\- how r u stil txtng prfecty

 

Derek [3:13am]

\- autocorrect is my friend

 

Stiles [3:14am]

\- ok 4 realsies whre r u

 

Derek [3:15am]

\- in the apartment

 

Stiles [3:15am]

\- wherrrrrre

 

Derek [3:16am]

\- watching

 

Stiles [3:17am]

\- creeapppper

 

Stiles [3:19am]

\- ommmggg the betas are pillng for sleeps

 

Derek [3:20am]

\- I know I can see them

 

Stiles [3:21am]

\- damit hale whre r u

 

Stiles [3:22am]

\- y is scot joinging them

 

Derek [3:22am]

\- booze.

 

Stiles [3:23am]

\- they looks comfy

 

Stiles [3:25am]

\- OMGARGAGIMERAG pillows justa ppeard! lik flying pillows!!

 

Derek [3:26am]

\- I threw them stupid

 

Stiles [3:27am]

\- k y u all stealthy wen drunky

 

Derek [3:27am]

\- I like watching you flail

 

Stiles [3:28am]

\- imma join mass o pilows n bodeis to sleep ok

 

Derek [3:29am]

\- no come sleep in my bed

 

Derek [3:29am]

\- Stiles

 

Derek [3:30am]

\- I’m just in the corner

 

Derek [3:31am]

\- my bed is comfier

 

Derek [3:33am]

\- you’re so adorable when you sleep

 

Derek [3:34am]

\- I don’t want to wake you

 

Derek [3:35am]

\- Stiles wake up

 

Derek [3:36am]

\- wake up and check your phone

 

Derek [3:38am]

\- and come to my bed ok

 

 

Derek joined the pile.

 

**…**

Stiles [11:41am]

\- have I mentioned how sleeping in a dog pile is not comfortable?

 

Derek [11:42am]

\- That is the seventh time you’ve said that

 

Stiles [11:42am]

\- ur counting?

 

Stiles [11:43am]

\- but really I think I broke my back

 

Stiles [11:43am]

\- so not wat I need with this hang over

 

Derek [11:43am]

\- you should have had one of the shakes Jackson was making

 

Stiles [11:44am]

\- that thing was not a natural colour! no!

 

Stiles [11:44am]

\- and btw so not fair that werewolves don’t get hang overs

 

Derek [11:45am]

\- I’m pretty ok with that part actually

 

Stiles [11:45am]

\- of course u r

 

Stiles [11:46am]

\- tell my dad to stop laughing at me

 

Derek [11:46am]

\- he was ok with you drinking last night?

 

Stiles [11:46am]

\- I think he’s rejoicing in the fact that im hung over

 

Stiles [11:46am]

\- its punishment enough

 

Stiles [11:47am]

\- plus it was my bday

 

Derek [11:47am]

\- do you want me to bring you anything?

 

Stiles [11:47am]

\- nah just need to get more sleep, in my bed. not a floor.

 

Stiles [11:48am]

\- which really was all my fault since u tried to get me to ur bed

 

Derek [11:49am]

 - what?

 

Stiles [11:49am]

\- ur turn to read ur sent texts :P

 

Stiles [11:49am]

\- figures when u actually ask me to ur bed im passed out

 

Derek [11:50am]

\- oh wow I’m sorry

 

Stiles [11:51am]

\- for?

 

Derek [11:51am]

\- the whole thing in general

 

Stiles [11:52am]

\- so ur apologizing because u invited me to ur bed?

 

Derek [11:52am]

\- we were drunk, it wasn’t right

 

Stiles [11:52am]

\- ok then I get it

 

Stiles [11:52am]

\- im gonna go sleep my head ache away now

 

Derek [11:53pm]

\- can I come over later?

 

Stiles [11:54pm]

\- I gotta pack for fishing

 

Derek [11:55pm]

\- ok

 

 

**Day 44**

 

Stiles [9:03am]

\- off for some fishing

 

Derek [9:05am]

\- have fun

 

Stiles [9:05am]

\- will do! 

 

 Stiles [9:06am]

\- try not to miss me too much

 

Derek [9:06am]

\- oh I’ll be just fine, going to get the pack to practice fighting

 

Stiles [9:07am]

\- all work and no play when Stiles goes away

 

Derek [9:07am]

\- you have been taking up quite a bit of my time lately

 

Stiles [9:08am]

\- is that a complaint?

 

Derek [9:08am]

\- not at all, now go!

 

Stiles [9:08am]

\- okies xx

 

Derek [9:09am]

\- xx (my soul dies every time I write that)

 

Stiles [9:09am]

\- at least we have proof u hav a soul!

 

Stiles [9:09am]

\- ok ok my dad is getting annoyed ttyl!

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Day 45**

 

Stiles [3:19pm]

\- soooo my dad knows

 

Stiles [3:19pm]

\- hope ur happy

 

Derek [3:20pm]

\- why? is he’s going to kill me ?

 

Stiles [3:20pm]

\- no

 

Derek [3:20pm]

\- good

 

Stiles [3:21pm]

\- he was strangely ok with it

 

Derek [3:21pm]

\- so how did you end up mentioning it all ?

 

Stiles [3:21pm]

\- well he saw the necklace i was wearing

 

Stiles [3:22pm]

\- which by the way still feels weird saying i wear a necklace

 

Stiles [3:22pm]

\- I’m a man!

 

Derek [3:22pm]

\- I told you, you don’t have to wear it

 

Derek [3:23pm]

\- it was a stupid idea

 

Stiles [3:23pm]

\- ok shut up

 

Stiles [3:23pm]

\- I already told u - I love it

 

Stiles [3:24pm]

\- reminds me of how ur eyes were pre-Alpha

 

Stiles [3:25pm]

\- wats it called again ?

 

Derek [3:25pm]

\- lapis lazuli

 

Derek [3:25pm]

\- you preferred when my eyes turned blue?

 

Stiles [3:26pm]

\- either color is hot

 

Stiles [3:26pm]

\- but u had the blue eye color thing going on when we first met

 

Stiles [3:26pm]

\- I’m a sentimentalist ok shut up

 

Derek [3:27pm]

\- alright then

 

Derek [3:27pm]

\- back to your story

 

Stiles [3:27pm]

\- huh ?

 

Stiles [3:27pm]

\- oh yeah dad thing

 

Stiles [3:28pm]

\- so he asked where I got it from, I said u and i may have blushed

 

Stiles [3:28pm]

\- and he gave me his sheriff look

 

Stiles [3:28pm]

\- like he knew something was up

 

Stiles [3:28pm]

\- so it all just poured out of my mouth

 

Stiles [3:29pm]

\- and um u have to come over for dinner tonight

 

Derek [3:29pm]

\- what? no. I’m busy. Things to do, creatures to injure.

 

Stiles [3:29pm]

\- Come on! I know its last minute but I rather just get it over with

 

Derek [3:29pm]

\-  There are far too many situations where I don’t get a say in anymore!

 

 Stiles [3:29pm]

\- so that’s a yes? thank you! ur the best

 

Derek [3:30pm]

\- What time?

 

Stiles [3:30pm]

\- um be here for 5:30?

 

Derek [3:30pm]

\- ok I’m going to go get ready

 

Stiles [3:30pm]

\- k I’ll go tell my dad dinner is a go!

 

Stiles [3:31pm]

\- see u later

 

Derek [3:31pm]

\- if he shoots me I’ll be very mad at you

 

Stiles [3:31pm]

\- noted.

 

**Day** **46**

 

Stiles [8:46pm]

\- Hello Isaac

 

Isaac [8:48pm]

\- Stiles.

 

Stiles [8:49pm]

\- U and Derek talk all the time right?

 

Isaac [8:49pm]

\- sort of

 

Stiles [8:50pm]

\- u r alpha-beta-friends-ish

 

Isaac [8:51pm]

\- what’s this about?

 

Stiles [8:51pm]

\- has he said anything about me?

 

Isaac [8:52pm]

\- u mean about how u haven’t made out yet?

 

Stiles [8:52pm]

\- omg he has said something

 

Isaac [8:53pm]

\- no

 

Stiles [8:53pm]

\- wait then how do u know?

 

Isaac [8:53pm]

\- Scott

 

Stiles [8:54pm]

\- Curse u Scott McCall!!!

 

Stiles [8:55pm]

\- well while we’re on the subject…u hav no idea wat the hell is wrong?

 

Stiles [8:55pm]

\- like y nothings happening

 

Isaac [8:56pm]

\- no not really

 

Stiles [8:56pm]

\- so no insight?

 

Isaac [8:57pm]

\- do we hav to talk about this?

 

Stiles [8:58pm]

\- be a good beta and try to get ur alpha some action

 

Isaac [8:59pm]

\- now I really don’t wanna talk about this

 

Stiles [8:59pm]

\- please! how would you feel if Erica never made out with u!

 

Isaac [8:59pm]

\- fine

 

Isaac [9:00pm]

\- Look it’s weird ok like he smells like want when ur around

 

Isaac [9:00pm]

\- want and something else but im not really an expert at scenting yet so cant quite figure it out

 

Stiles [9:00pm]

\- for once I actually want to know more bout wat ur werewolf senses pick up

 

Isaac [9:01pm]

\- when u get close and um snuggly he smells a bit nervous

 

Isaac [9:01pm]

\- it weirds the rest of us out cause he’s the Alpha

 

Isaac [9:01pm]

\- look just ask him

 

Stiles [9:02pm]

\- I really rather not

 

Isaac [9:03pm]

\- then deal with getting zero action

 

Stiles [9:03pm]

\- auuurgh

 

 

Stiles rubbed his temples. This was going to be an awkward conversation. One that would top all awkward conversations - and he had had quite a few of those. But he needed to ask Derek. It was starting to drive him mad. He had a boyfriend. An extremely hot boyfriend. Why the hell wasn’t he getting major make out sessions! Ok so he would grow a pair and just right out ask the guy. Yes. That was the plan. Tomorrow. 

 

**Day 47**

 

Stiles [6:17pm]

\- why havent we kissed yet ?

 

Stiles [6:17pm]

\- like properly

 

Derek [6:19pm]

\- because I want to

 

Stiles [6:19pm]

\- wat ? that makes no sense

 

Stiles [6:19pm]

\- u no that makes no sense right

 

Stiles [6:20pm]

\- like on a scale of 1 to 100 of sense that is negative 20 thousand

 

Derek [6:21pm]

\- because if I start kissing you I might not be able to stop

 

Stiles [6:22pm]

\- oh

 

Stiles [6:22pm]

\- I think im ok with that

 

Stiles [6:23pm]

\- death by kissing.

 

Derek [6:24pm]

\- just the light touches of your skin are consuming enough

 

Derek [6:24pm]

\- not sure id be able to control myself

 

Stiles [6:25pm]

\- control is over rated anyways

 

Derek [6:28pm]

\- would you be opposed to coming over?

 

Stiles [6:28pm]

\- no! no no no zeo opposition

 

Stiles [6:29pm]

\- heading to ur place now

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updating tags for next chapter


	22. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the lovely Redfrog for helping out with this chapter since I was getting stuck

Derek couldn’t help but grin as soon as he heard Stiles’ jeep pulling over in the alley. He did his best to look composed, and leant on the open door casually waiting for the boy to climb up the stairs. Like all this as no big deal. Cause he was most definitely not letting Stiles know how agitated he was at the simple prospect of kissing him. How badly he wanted to, for what seemed like such a long time now. How he barely managed to refrain himself a few times, when Stiles intoxicating scent had gotten overwhelming.

Though he obviously wasn't the only one looking forward for the evening, judging from Stiles quick pace, almost running up the staircase. The boy appeared on the other end of the corridor and Derek quirked an eyebrow at the panting mess standing in front of him.

“You could have just taken the elevator, you know that? ” he said with a smirk, brow still up.

“Oh, right, totally hadn’t occurred to me.” , Stiles replied blatantly.  “I got distracted. By, errrh... You know. Stuff “. He had almost hushed the last syllable while looking up and down at Derek's body, “Hot stuff”, he added, a tiny bit of tongue perking up between his lips.

Derek let Stiles into his apartment. Any of his pack mates would have sensed how nervous he was but Stiles seemed oblivious to it due to his own eagerness.

Derek was unsure of what to do next. Sure this flirt thing went rather smoothly through texts - Stiles weird sex related questions really did more than half the job anyway - but now that they were facing each other with the clear intent of making out, things were kind of awkward. The sight of Stiles standing in front of him, cheeks still a bit red from running up the stairs, bearing a stupidly content-at-myself smile, was enough to make things fall into place though. He could hear the short haired boy's heartbeat quicken, his smell even better than usual, and that was enough to set him in motion.

Derek made the first move. He pressed his lips to Stiles’ in gentle yet assertive fashion. Stiles’ eyes widened, a result of his eagerness mixed with his slight surprise at Derek being so forthcoming. It's only when he heard a soft growl coming from Derek's throat that he relaxed into the kiss, and managed to shut his eyes. He rushed his tongue through the opening much to the grumpy wolf's surprise.

Derek pushed Stiles against the nearby wall. There was a low growl, a short pause, and suddenly Derek's tongue was shoving into his, bodies so pressed together they met on every point.

He ran his hands over Stiles’ slender body but it wasn’t enough. He wanted more. He needed more. He slipped his left hand under Stiles’ shirt all the while keeping him pinned to the wall with his free hand.

“Easy tiger!”, Stiles chuckled a bit, slightly pulling back for the first time.

“Why, would you rather have me threatening your throat?”

“Wow, that escalated quickly didn't it... Don't play ol' sourwolf on me, not working anymore. Plus I might actually enjoy that, if it involves you smashing me against the wall.” he replied, a smirk on his face.

Stiles absence on his lips was not something Derek wished to go with any further. Their faces were back to almost nudging, lips ghosting at each other. Derek's mouth left Stiles' lips slowly moving up, kissing the boy's neck, nipping at his jaw line up to the ear.

“You're cockier than I thought you'd be...”, he let out, breathing heavily inside Stiles ear, lightly biting its lobe. He could feel the high-schooler shivering beneath him, a moan escaping his throat.

“I'm cockier than I even thought I'd be...”, Stiles hushed as a reply, cheeks reddening at the situation.

“Not that I'm complaining... Cocky you is quite enjoyable.”

As soon as he said that, large grin on his face while nuzzling against the boy's neck, Derek felt Stiles hands cupping his head, pulling him back into a kiss.

His hands moved from the older guy's cheeks to the back of his neck, clinging on to him, as if Derek was an anchor helping him resist the waves of heat Stiles was feeling all across his body. Tongues now crashing together, Derek's hand started running across the teenager's short hair, while his other hand slowly made its way back up under Stiles shirt.

The experience was exhilarating. Stiles felt Derek’s warm touch and whatever minor hesitation he had melted away instantly. He could barely contain his own excitement and pulled Derek in tight and began running his hands over Derek’s chiselled body.

Derek’s hand reached the boy's stomach, and started rubbing it. Whenever their lips pulled out for a second, Derek could hear the teenager panting and gasping at the touch. Stiles scent was pure crack, the wolf inside Derek urging him to inhale long breathes of it, in between kisses. He wondered for a bit if he could actually get high off of it. Seemed legit, given on the state of frenzied excitement he was in, biting softly at Stiles lower lips. His hand was now caressing the boy's ribs, still moving up to reach his torso.

Stiles wasn't repressing his moans anymore. He brushed his legs against Derek's, opening his a little bit in the process. His pants were becoming tighter and tighter as he was growing hard and could feel the werewolf’s hardness in response when their crotches were pressing against each other.

Derek’s brain short circuited. It was too much to even attempt to control his actions. He separated their lips long enough to say “Less shirt. More skin.” and promptly tore Stiles’ shirt right off of him, shredding it in the process.

“Omg did you have to tear my shirt to shreds? And did that have to be so damn hot!” Stiles attempted to complain.

Stiles repaid him the favour, slowly pulling off Derek’s shirt, revealing the larger man’s defined upper body. Stiles felt like a wolf, salivating at the sight.

It still wasn’t enough. Derek wanted more. Needed more.

Stiles couldn’t sense Derek’s pheromones in the same way. What he did feel, however, was the comfort he found in Derek’s arms...and the bulge forming in his pants. It felt great; made him feel like the outside world had melted away, that it didn’t matter, that this moment was the only thing in the world that had any kind of importance.

Derek released his grip on Stiles to have both hands available to explore, touch and feel the younger man’s body. As tongues continued to mash, twirl and discover, Derek carefully, cautiously, tenderly manoeuvred Stiles towards the bedroom. _Don’t push him. For the love of everything, don’t push him. Too Fast. Stop._

“Why did you stop? Pretty sure this is still a hallway. Bedroom is that way! Continue wolf-man!” Derek took the time to roll his eyes before doing just that.  

“Maybe we should stop?”, Derek's voice was quiet, the serious look on his face contrasting with the fact that his fingers were now resting just a few inches from Stiles left nipple.” We can stop you know. Do something else, errrh, watch a movie or whatever... “. Even he could tell his voice was unconvinced, letting Stiles know how bad he wanted to go further despite his own words.

Stiles stilled beneath him. Taking his time, he lifted his head up to face Derek, pupils locked into the werewolf ones. They just stared for a while, looking at each other in silence, Stiles momentarily oblivious of everything that wasn't Derek's irises. Derek awoke from his dazy state and suddenly realized where the evening had led them, and what would be coming next if he didn't refrain himself. He decided to break the silence.

“Yeah... We shouldn't. This wasn't…”

“No.” replied Stiles

“No what?”

“We should”, Stiles said with confidence.

“... What? I mean really? You're sure?”

“Oh yes, we really really should.”

As the words left his lips, Stiles leant his head closer to Derek's, pulling slow kisses on his mouth. The older guy literally grunted in response, stretched his arms around Stiles and lifted both their upper bodies up, lips still sealed together. Derek's knees parted alongside Stiles legs so that they were resting under his  thighs, and pulled his arms against the boy's back.

“Just tell me. Whenever you wanna stop” he started out before leaning back toward the boy's mouth.

“I think I won't thank you”

“Back to cocky-Stiles, are we ?”, he said, a genuinely amused look on his face. “Anyway, we don't have to... You know. We'll take it at any pace you want.”

“Mmh. I'm pretty sure I want it all. The whole deal. I want you.”

Derek pulled out slightly, giving Stiles an interrogative look. The boy wasn't joking. He looked back.

“Come on, D, don't look so scandalized. I know for a fact you're not a prude. Hey.” Stiles blinked at him, large grin on his face. “I'm old enough to know what I want, thank you, and I'm pretty sure that right now, I want a piece of D - pun intended.”

Once they got to the bedroom Stiles became oblivious to spatial awareness, but he knew two things: he was way too aroused to be wearing pants and it was quite obvious that Derek was too. It was becoming painful. Fast. He would have to do something about it. Soon.

Derek was also feeling trapped. Even at the best of times he found clothing to be restrictive. Stiles had started kissing him on the collarbone. Following its outline, he made his way towards the middle of his boyfriend’s impressive chest. As he reached the middle of it, he did what felt natural and proceeded downwards… navigating through abs as hard as steel...reaching Derek’s pants, he paused. An inquisitive glance. “Is this ok?” Stiles had to ask. The answer he received was barely even a whisper “Yes”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there are mistakes! I had someone beta it annnnd then I managed to kill my laptop and this is the only version I have saved so hopefully it is the corrected one


	23. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advanced appologies for not being so good at sex scenes

With Derek lying in front of him, Stiles could no longer control himself. Belt and button were both undone in rapid succession. He wanted it too badly to take the time to tease Derek through his boxers. Said boxers promptly removed, Stiles was suddenly face to crotch with Derek’s impressive and fully erect cock only millimetres from his hungry lips. Another subtle glance. A flick of the tongue on the tip.

Stiles parted his lips, licked them lightly and carefully placed the tip of Derek’s cock in his mouth. He slowly slid his mouth down Derek’s shaft, intrigued by the taste. He couldn’t get all of it in his mouth and he feared his inexperience would affect things. He started bobbing his head up and down as he sucked Derek’s dick. He attempted to  add his hand to jerk him off at the same time. Stiles wasn’t sure if what he was doing felt good and it made him nervous.

Derek sensed it. He pushed Stiles away and proceeded to yank his pants off. He had no time for nonsense like a button. Disgusted that Stiles’ socks had stayed on- who has sex with socks on? – he removed them in quick fashion. Stiles was going to complain about the whole being man-handled out of his clothes thing but Derek wasted little time in securing Stiles’ cock between his lips which caused Stiles to momentarily forget...well…everything.

Derek was having a small amount of issues controlling his urges; they were starting to control him. He was keeping an increasingly frenetic pace as he alternated between sucking and jerking Stiles. Concentrating on jerking him off, he alternated between sucking and licking Stiles’ sensitive balls. Stiles had never had this done to him before. It was overwhelming and Derek soon felt the younger man’s body tense up. “NO!” It was too soon! He forced himself off of Stiles.

Stiles was wide-eyed and clearly attempting to remember how to breathe.  Finally he figured out how to speak: “Ok so that was close.” Derek kept his distance on the edge of the bed. Stiles locked eyes with him.  “Are you ok?  You look…scared”, Stiles bit his own lip, ran his tongue across the top one, remembering how Derek’s felt against his.  “Derek, it’s ok. Just slow down”

Stiles crawled to where Derek was perched. He kissed the older man tenderly before pushing him on the bed. “You know I’m knew at this” Stiles uttered, “So just…give me an adjustment period. I’m a quick learner!”  He gave him one last kiss before moving down back to his cock. He went to work. I mean hey, practice makes perfect right? Stiles was intent on figuring out exactly how to do this in order to get Derek moaning.

Inch by inch, he was fitting more of it down his throat. He felt Derek’s balls on his chin. Eventually he managed to deep throat. This caused a lot of pressure to be applied to Derek’s cock, so much that all details of feeling like warmth or wetness disappeared. Instead of diminishing the pleasure, this sensation of pressure increased it and it took over something primal inside of Derek who let out a weak growl. If Stiles had continued, Derek would not have been able to hold off but Stiles could only swallow it down three times before having to let go of Derek’s cock in order to breathe. Stiles made a mental note to practice holding his breath later.

He started to experience with different tongue movements around Derek’s cock; from applying pressure only with the tip of his tongue to flattening it out completely against it while sucking, to twirling it at the top. Derek’s cock was quite thick, Stiles found it easier to move his tongue around when only swallowing the tip. He was enjoying these discoveries. 

Stiles’ fingers, which had decided to grow a mind of their own, started heading towards Derek’s tight hole. He released Derek’s cock from his lips, curiously moving down to work on his balls as he began jerking him with his left hand. He almost forgot that his end goal was to make Derek moan. While licking a strip from the base of his cock to the tip, Stiles muscled up the courage to glance at Derek. The sight  that greeted him made him freeze mid-lick. Derek had his head tilted back, Stiles could barely make out that his lips were slightly parted. His hands had a death grip on the poor bed sheets, causing Derek’s chest to be tense and slightly raised.

Derek had been enjoying the warm, wet feeling of Stiles’ mouth when Stiles had stopped. He needed more. “Stiles” The husky voice uttering his name snapped Stiles back to what he was doing.

Derek’s cock dragged past Stiles’ soft, moist lips. When it hit the back of his throat, Stiles pulled back, twirling his tongue around the tip before letting go. He started kissing his way back down to Derek’s balls and without thinking he kept going, proceeding towards Derek’s ass. He licked his way down Derek’s crack then flicked his tongue at the closed pucker, causing a slight twitch of surprise and a faint moan of pleasure.

Having elicited a moan from his man, Stiles had to fight really hard to stop himself from getting up and doing a victory dance. Instead, he continued to lick Derek’s ass hole. He licked up and down, left to right and in circles, trying it all out. As Derek’s moaning became increasingly loud, Stiles pressed his tongue into Derek’s ass.

Finding he couldn’t get as deep as he wanted, and feeling adventurous, he placed a finger on Derek’s hole. Using his own spit as lubricant, he worked his index into Derek. Stiles was now the one acting on instinct, which was a good thing. If he had taken the time actually think about what he was doing he most likely would have spazzed out, limbs would have started flailing and the moaning would have stopped.

Derek wanted to tell Stiles to slow down but throaty sounds were too busy escaping his lips. His eyes had long ago slid shut and he allowed himself to let go of everything that wasn’t related to how Stiles was touching him.

Stiles was finding that his spit wasn’t enough. He grabbed the lube from the side table and applied some to his fingers before pressing them against Derek’s ass. Not expecting this, Derek jerked. “Sorry, sorry, sorry” Stiles babbled and was about to remove his hand, thinking he had taken it too far, when Derek grabbed hold of his wrist firmly keeping it in place. “Please”, was all Derek could manage to say. He looked up at Stiles who was definitely gaping at him.  Stiles just couldn’t get over the wrecked look Derek was giving him. The look he had caused. He finally closed his mouth and gave Derek a small nod before reinserting his index into Derek’s ass.

Stiles wasn’t sure how to proceed but he guessed that penetrating him with only one finger wouldn’t open him up enough for his cock. Sure he wasn’t the largest guy around but he was quite pleased with his size. So he added a second finger. Twisting them around and doing what he was pretty sure the porn industry called scissoring. Derek’s asshole relaxed as it made way for Stiles’ fingers.

He started crooking his fingers, twisting in various direction. Embarrassingly, he wasn’t sure what direction he should be aiming for to find Derek’s prostate.

Stiles’ hips were rolling against the bed, seeking friction. Derek snapped back into reality long enough to notice and slipped off of Stiles’ fingers.  He sat up and flipped Stiles on to his back. He found the bottle of lube and squeezed some in his hand to then slick it up Stiles’ cock, twisting on the way up. Stiles gasped. Derek climbed on top of him, putting each leg on either side of Stiles’ thin frame. He leaned down to kiss Stiles. Their cocks brushing against each other for the first time caused Stiles’ hands to fly up and grab Derek’s hair, pulling him in closer in order to kiss him deeper, while thrusting upwards seeking further contact.

Derek adjusted his hips. Stiles realised what was about to happen. He grabbed Derek’s shoulders. “Wait”, Stiles almost shouted. Derek looked at him and pressed their foreheads together, “What do you want?” he asked between heavy breaths, eyes closed.

“Oh I’m all good with what is going on but…this isn’t how I pictured it happening”, Stiles admitted. Derek didn’t move. Derek opened his eyes and looked at Stiles,  “You…don’t want…”, he wasn’t sure how to finish his sentence. He wanted to give himself over to Stiles, to be cared for by him and to give him the control he would never be able to give anyone else. Stiles cupped Derek’s face, pressing a soft kiss against his lips. “Derek, I want you, I want this. I just want to be sure that you’re ok with this.” Derek instantly smirked and had to stop himself from saying _I’m the Alpha_. Of course Stiles would be worried about him, he was always putting others first. Even when Derek was the one with experience and Stiles the virgin, Stiles still made sure Derek was ok. That’s why he was more then ok to give himself up to Stiles. 

In response Derek moved his ass, dragging Stiles cock across his crack. “Ok so we’re doing this”, Stiles breathed out “but um…Derek...condom’s in the top drawer” Stiles felt himself blush.

“I don’t have anything and you can’t give me anything” Derek said.

“You say that and next thing you know I get rabies!” Stiles replied before he could even think about stopping himself.

Stiles had never seen such an insulted look cross Derek’s face. However it quickly vanished and Derek started laughing. “You’re an idiot” he said before reaching for the drawer.

“Smart sex is safe sex” Stiles said in a little jingle.

“Um…one request…” Derek said softly, looking anywhere but at Stiles.

“Yes?”

“Could you…I’d um…I’d like it if you came on me”, Derek whispered the last part, still avoiding to look at Stiles.

“What? Seriously?”, Stiles couldn’t believe it and tried desperately to make eye contact with Derek.

“It’s a wolf thing…”, Derek admitted finally looking at Stiles who softly smiled at him and nodded.

Derek briefly kissed Stiles before rolling the condom on to him. He lowered himself until he felt the tip of Stiles’ manhood starting to pry him open. Once it had breached, he felt Stiles’ quivering hands grab his hips and the younger man slowly pushed up, while Derek came down. Stiles watched himself disappear into Derek. It felt so good and Derek was so tight. Stiles knew this wouldn’t last long. Once he bottomed out, they paused to allow Derek to adjust. Both men were breathing heavily, mouths open and eyes locked on to each other.

“Derek this might not last long”, Stiles felt he had to warn him, at least to make it less embarrassing when his prediction would come true.

Derek slowly rocked his hips upwards, then back down, biting his lip. He nuzzled into the crook of Stiles’ neck and gave a small nod. Stiles pulled back out very slowly before pushing back in, still as slow as can be. He did this a few times until Derek growled against his neck. The growl made Derek’s body quake and Stiles’ felt it vibrate around his cock. “Oh fuck Derek don’t do that, it’s not gonna the whole not lasting thing!”

“Then move faster! I won’t break Stiles”

“…don’t laugh at me but it’s a bit complicated from this position. Isn’t the one on top suppose to be doing the moving? Maybe with practice I could get this but…”, Stiles couldn’t finish his sentence and he still doesn’t quite understand how Derek did it but all of a sudden he was being flipped over in one swift motion. Face to face with Derek, Stiles’ pushed back in, enthralled with the sight of Derek’s face.

Feeling a bit more mobile in this position, Stiles started moving faster. Derek felt Stiles’ balls against his ass and bent forward to kiss his lover. A strange sensation of fulfillment engulfed them both.

All this body contact- and pounding provided by Stiles- was too much and Derek knew it. Stiles was relentlessly slamming Derek into the mattress. He could feel precum leaking from the tip of his cock. He watched in awe as Stiles tilted his head back, his movements becoming more frantic. He started pumping Derek’s cock along with his thrust but eventually let go to grab hold of the head board to give himself more control.

“Fuck Derek…Derek…I’m so close”

Derek started jerking himself off when Stiles pulled out and ripped the condom off and replacing it with his hand. It only took one tug to push him over the edge, hot cum landing over Derek’s chest. Stiles fell beside Derek, Derek wasting no time in climbing on top of him. Derek continued to jerk himself off, the warm feeling of Stiles’ cum slowly leaking down his chest and the energy of the moment pushed him over the edge only seconds later. Hot spurts shot out of Derek’s cock and landed on Stiles who was still only inches away, breathing heavily and watching Derek’s face, intent on remembering that look.

Derek fell on top of Stiles, effectively spreading their cum between them.

“Ew” Stiles tried to protest.

“Sh” was the only thing Derek replied. He wanted to just lie there forever but had the courtesy to remember he was bigger then Stiles and suffocating would be a bad thing. He proceeded to manhandle Stiles into a spooning position, pressing his cum covered chests against Stiles’ back.

“Ok now super ew! You’re putting it everywhere! Can’t we go take a shower before passing out?”

“No. I want you to smell like me. And I want to smell like you. I want everyone to know that you’re mine and that I love you”

Oh crap. Stiles shot up in bed turning to face Derek.

That last part came out without Derek’s permission. They hadn’t been together for that long but it’s how he felt. He loved Stiles. That didn’t mean that he was ready to admit it to Stiles.

Ok ok pretend to sleep. Yes that will work.

“Derek?” Stiles eyes were wide open, not that Derek could tell due to him pretending to be asleep, rather stubbornly.

“Derek?” Stiles nudged Derek attempting to get his attention.

“I know you’re not sleeping you giant idiot will you look at me?”, Stiles said.   

No response. Or movement. Derek didn’t regret saying it, he was simply afraid of what Stiles would respond. Their scent was too powerful right now and masking anything else Stiles might be producing. He knew his heart was pounding but that could be out of fear right? Or panic? Stiles could be panicking.

Stiles didn’t lie back down. This was not going to go ignored!

“Derek, you sourwolf, will you look at me so I can say it back?”, Stiles announced.

Was he lying? Derek’s heart was to busy imitating drums in his own ears for him to have caught whether or not Stiles was telling the truth. He decided it was good to pretend to be asleep.

 “You’re unbelievable!”, Stiles was not going to let this go. “Derek. D. Derrrr. You look at me right now or I am getting out of this bed and going to have a much needed shower.”

Derek had to admit defeat. He very slowly turned to lie on his back, keep his eyes closed as tight as possible. He took a deep breath and slowly opened them, instantly locking eyes with Stiles.

“Are you blushing?”, Stiles mused with a huge grin on his face.

“Ok look…” but Derek wasn’t able to finish his sentence. He was cut off by Stiles pressing his lips against his own. They kissed passionately, Derek’s hand coming to cup the back of Stiles’ head. When they came up for air Stiles pressed his forehead against Derek’s.

“I love you.”, he said firmly. It was Derek’s turn to grin.

“Now that we’ve established that can we shower?”, Stiles begged. He really didn’t want to wake up all crusty.

“But the scent!”

“How bout instead I just walk around saying I love you all the time so everyone knows. I’ll say it so often you’ll get annoyed and go back to threatening me with blunt trauma!”

“Fine. But we shower together”, Derek replied smirking. He felt genuinely happy, here with Stiles.

“Well obviously. Gotta save water and all.”

They got up and ran to take a quick shower then towelled off and crawled back to bed. They were facing each other; legs tangled together, Derek’s arms wrapped around Stiles while the smaller man’s were pressed against Derek’s chest.

“Can we go to sleep now? For real sleep not Derek is being an idiot sleep”, Stiles mused, kissing Derek’s smile. Derek just kept smiling as Stiles turned around, backed up so he was leaning against Derek, did a little shake to make himself comfortable and let out a pleasant sigh. Derek pulled Stiles’ body as close to his own as possible. He wrapped his arm around him and their legs intertwined again. They fell into a comfortable sleep.

  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that just happened.
> 
> Epiliogue is next - in text format of course!
> 
> Thanks for all the lovely comments you've been leaving :)


	24. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 

Stiles [3:51pm]

\- Derrreeekkkkk!!!

 

Stiles [3:51pm]

\- Guess who got into Berkeley!!!

 

Stiles [3:51pm]

\- With a scholarshhhhip!!!!

 

Derek [3:52pm]

\- Scott?

 

Stiles [3:52pm]

\- wat?! Well yeah he got in

 

Stiles [3:52pm]

\- no scholarship though

 

Stiles [3:52pm]

\- but that’s not...dammit ur ruining my moment!

 

Derek [3:53pm]

\- :)

 

Stiles [3:53pm]

\- ur evil. Remind me y I love you?

 

Derek [3:54pm]

\- cause you’ve seen me shirtless?

 

Derek [3:54pm]

\- ok ok start over

 

Stiles [3:55pm]

\- Derek, u cruel bastard, guess who got into Berkeley!

 

Derek [3:55pm]

\- Is it you? And with a full scholarship?

 

Stiles [3:56pm]

\- Correct!

 

Derek [3:56pm]

\- I knew you’d get in. You’re rather smart you know

 

Stiles [3:57pm]

\- I do love when u compliment me

 

Derek [3:57pm]

\- so Scott got in as well?

 

Stiles [3:57pm]

\- yup! We’ll be taking over the campus!

 

Derek [3:58pm]

\- they won’t know what hit ‘em

 

Stiles [3:58pm]

\- did u get any response from the places u applied at?

 

Stiles [3:58pm]

\- possibly also Berkeley yes?

 

Derek [3:59pm]

\- um…I missed all the deadlines, wolf stuff took over my time

 

Stiles [4:01pm]

\- wait what?

 

Derek [4:01pm]

\- I didn’t have time to apply

 

Stiles [4:02pm]

\- so ur gonna be staying here?

 

Derek [4:02pm]

\- yeah

 

Stiles [4:03pm]

\- but…

 

Stiles [4:03pm]

\- this might be stupid but I kinda fantasized bout us going to Berkeley together

 

Derek [4:03pm]

\- we need to work on making your fantasies a bit hotter

 

Stiles [4:04pm]

\- It was hot! It involved libraries and long nights of “studying” together

 

Stiles [4:04pm]

\- one of us ends up taking an anatomy class if u catch my drift ;)

 

Stiles [4:04pm]

\- ok wait ur changing the subject

 

Derek [4:05pm]

\- pretty sure you did that on your own

 

Stiles [4:05pm]

\- did not!

 

Stiles [4:05pm]

\- ok focus here!

 

Stiles [4:06pm]

\- … im leaving and ur not

 

Derek [4:06pm]

\- yeah

 

Stiles [4:06pm]

\- so wat happens to us?

 

Derek [4:07pm]

\- well you’ll go to Berkeley and be the smart sexy guy and probably meet someone new

 

Stiles [4:07pm]

\- WAT

 

Stiles [4:08pm]

\- r u breaking up with me?

 

Stiles [4:08pm]

\- is this u breaking up with me?

 

Stiles [4:08pm]

\- by text!!! I’ve told u already that was a lame thing to do!

 

Derek [4:09pm]

\- NO! dammit Stiles we’ve talked about this.

 

Derek [4:09pm]

\- stop assuming I’m breaking up with you, especially by text.

 

Stiles [4:09pm]

\- so we’re not breaking up?

 

Derek [4:10pm]

\- I don’t want to

 

Stiles [4:10pm]

\- me neither

 

Stiles [4:10pm]

\- u know, with the whole being in love and all

 

Stiles [4:11pm]

\- so wat was with the me meeting someone new comment?

 

Derek [4:11pm]

\- well it’s probably going to happen

 

Stiles [4:11pm]

\- I’ll meet new people sure but not like a new interest

 

Stiles [4:12pm]

\- For the record I am emotionally invested in this relationship

 

Derek [4:12pm]

\- ok so we do the long distance thing

 

Stiles [4:12pm]

\- right. We can make it work…it doesn’t have to be as bad as everyone says

 

Stiles [4:13pm]

\- we just ignore everything everyone always says bout how they don’t work out

 

Derek [4:13pm]

\- we can visit each other on weekends when you’re not too busy

 

Stiles [4:13pm]

\- exactly

 

Stiles [4:14pm]

\- and we’ll have holidays

 

Derek [4:14pm]

\- we’ll be fine

 

Stiles [4:14pm]

\- Right.

 

Derek [4:14pm]

\- now come over so we can celebrate!

 

Stiles [4:15pm]

\- oooh can we roleplay, u can be my tutor

 

Derek [4:15pm]

\- we roleplay now?

 

Stiles [4:15pm]

\- just throwing the idea out there

 

Derek [4:16pm]

\- get your ass over here!   
  


 

Stiles [4:16pm]

\- Yes Mr Hale

 

Derek [4:17pm]

\- I’m in love with a moron

 

Stiles [4:18pm]

\- the moron is getting into his jeep

 

Derek [4:18pm]

\- see you soon!  x  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has been following and leaving amazing comments ^_^


End file.
